


接班人就是你

by robinsonola



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, M/M, 中文, 實境秀, 慢熱
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: 你最期待的實境秀回來啦！《接班人就是你》前所未見的國際版新一季，即將於本月二號起每週五首播。來自世界各國的頂尖好手將在紐約一展長才。更激烈的競爭，更精采的鬥智。十六位菁英中的菁英，究竟誰最有可能成為費茨曼企業的下一任接班人？誰將大放異彩？誰又會一敗塗地？想知道更多精彩內容，敬請鎖定本台，千萬不要錯過喔！





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 哈囉大家好，我來開新坑了！  
> 這是實境秀The Apprentice的AU，順利的話我會每週五更新，希望順利(汗)。  
> YOI中女角不夠多，所以不得已安排了兩個自創角，Ketty雖然是原作中有的角色，但是沒露臉所以和自創角沒兩樣。自創角戲份不會太多，不用擔心。  
> Enjoy!

序章

 

你最期待的實境秀回來啦！《接班人就是你》前所未見的國際版新一季，即將於本月二號起每週五首播。來自世界各國的頂尖好手將在紐約一展長才。更激烈的競爭，更精采的鬥智。十六位菁英中的菁英，究竟誰最有可能成為費茨曼企業的下一任接班人？誰將大放異彩？誰又會一敗塗地？想知道更多精彩內容，敬請鎖定本台，千萬不要錯過喔！

 

= = =

 

熱門實境節目《接班人就是你》將帶來國際版新風貌

記者布萊恩‧卡特/紐約報導

由商界大亨雅可夫‧費茨曼先生斥重金打造的實境節目《接班人就是你》，三季以來皆開出亮眼的收視率成績。在激烈競爭中勝出的冠軍將可獲得費茨曼企業的高階專案主管職位兩年聘約，或選擇十五萬美元的創業基金。這一季的舞台仍選在紐約，不同以往的是參賽者來自世界各國。其中不少人小有名氣，包括泰國出身的網路紅人披集‧朱拉暖、來自俄羅斯的新銳服裝設計師格奧爾基‧波波維奇、跨界作曲家凱蒂、奧運花式滑冰選手勝生勇利、紅酒評論家薩拉‧克里斯皮諾等人，堪稱小型名人賽。費茨曼先生表示將參賽者限定在美國以外的國籍是為了消除選手的地理優勢，但不否認海外收視率也是他的考量之一。

「這是個長達十二週的工作面試。」費茨曼先生說，「不論你來自哪國，不論有沒有名氣，進了會議室就見真章了。能力不足的人，我二話不說就直接開除掉。他們最好有心理準備，我可不是好說話的。」

新的一季中，雅可夫‧費茨曼的左右手人選也有了新面孔。其中一位觀察助手仍是財務長莉莉亞‧費茨曼，另一位觀察助手前行銷長切雷斯蒂諾‧喬迪尼則因公司人事變動之故，換成了新上任的行銷長維克多‧尼基福洛夫。這位近年來頻頻在媒體前曝光的黃金單身漢，能如何為節目帶來新氣象，也值得觀眾期待。

 

= = =

 

全新一季《接班人就是你》國際版三分鐘搶先看！快來認識十六位參賽者！

 

克里斯‧賈柯梅蒂(Chris Giacometti)

瑞士 27歲 行銷經理

「自信就是無往不利的武器。」

 

薩拉‧克里斯皮諾(Sara Crispino)

義大利 24歲 紅酒經銷商

「提升自己的價值才是最好的投資。」

 

披集‧朱拉暖(Phichit Chulanont)

泰國 22歲 Youtuber

「不論做任何事情，最重要的是樂在其中！」

 

村上優子(Yuuko Murakami)

日本 26歲 房地產業者

「我相信勤奮工作的人必能得到回報。」

 

格奧爾基‧波波維奇(Georgi Popovich)

俄羅斯 29歲 服裝設計師

「我獨特的魅力必有人欣賞，希望這裡會是我的發光之處。」

 

伊莎貝拉‧楊(Isabella Yang)

加拿大 25歲 人力資源經理

「我是天生的領導者，把事情交給我準沒錯！」

 

勝生勇利(Yuuri Katsuki)

日本 25歲 滑冰教練

「我將全力以赴，不會讓支持我的人失望。」

 

黛比‧蔡(Debbie Chua)

新加坡 30歲 律師

「嚴以律己，寬以待人。」

 

季光虹(Guang-Hong Ji)

中國 19歲 學生

「雖然年紀小，但我絕對不容小覷。」

 

米菈‧芭比切娃(Mila Babicheva)

俄羅斯 23歲 健身教練

「逆我者亡。」

 

李承吉(Lee Seung-Gil)

韓國 25歲 投資分析師

「冷靜地做出決策是我的強項。」

 

凱蒂‧雅貝拉許維里(Ketty Abelashvili)

喬治亞 26歲 作曲家

「如果有人因為我沒有商業背景而小看我的話，那麼他們就大錯特錯了！」

 

奧塔別克‧阿爾京(Otabek Altin)

哈薩克 20歲 DJ

「行動比言語更有說服力。」

 

安亞‧加加琳娜(Anya Gagarina)

烏克蘭 25歲 活動企劃

「我從來不知道什麼叫做輸。」

 

尚─賈克‧里若伊(Jean-Jaque Leroy)

加拿大 21歲 吉他手

「It’s JJ style！這句話說明了一切！」

 

蕾娜‧馬汀(Lena Martin)

德國 32歲 餐飲業

「機會屬於準備好的人。」

 

 

= = =

 

勝生勇利不知道自己在這裡做什麼。他彆扭地穿著嶄新的西裝，拉著嶄新的拉桿行李箱，站在富麗堂皇的費茨曼大樓大門前，頭髮向後梳得服服貼貼的，還戴上了隱形眼鏡。西裝和行李箱還是豪拖著他去買的，豪堅持勇利需要新行頭才能上電視。一點道理也沒有，勇利原本那套西裝好得很，他都穿那套西裝出席記者會和賽後宴會的。

勇利做了一個深呼吸，走進了金碧輝煌的大廳。衣著筆挺的門房為他開門，貌美的接待人員對他露出職業性的笑容。「您好，請問找哪個部門呢？」

「我是來見費茨曼先生的，呃，我來參加接班人的面試？」勇利有點緊張地說。

「名字？」

「勝生勇利。」

櫃台人員查看名單時，勇利身旁出現了一個膚色較深的年輕男子。他看了一眼勇利的大行李箱和西裝，臉上露出燦爛的笑容。

「你也是來參加面試的？太好了，我還以為我太早到呢！」對方高興地伸出手，「我是披集‧朱拉暖。很高興認識你。」

勇利和他握手並報上名字，不太確定自己是否該保持一些戒心。畢竟，誰都知道這種地方是交不到真心朋友的。勇利是這個節目的忠實觀眾，他知道參賽者鬥起來有多可怕。但披集看起來非常友善，也許他不應該太先入為主。

他們一同搭電梯上樓。電梯門隨著「叮」的一聲緩緩打開，勇利聽見身旁的披集深深地吸了一口氣。看來緊張的人不只有他。他給披集一個鼓勵的微笑，披集拍拍他的肩膀，「走吧！」

兩人挺起胸膛，拖著笨重的行李箱昂首走進了一個更華麗的接待廳。地上鋪著厚重的地毯，暗色調的皮沙發散落在房間角落。兩人一走進去，沙發上坐著的三五個神色緊繃、衣著正式的男女便抬起頭看他們，但沒有人說話。

「兩位好，請問貴姓大名？」一位看來是秘書的女人走近他們。他們跟著她辦好了報到手續後，便戰戰兢兢地在沙發區坐下，等待所有人到齊。

勇利打量四周，看著自己未來十二週的對手。他們個個英俊美麗，看來精明幹練。勇利不知道自己憑哪一點獲得了費茨曼先生的青睞，但他知道自己絕不是這些人的對手。

天啊，至少不要讓他第一個禮拜就被開除。

 

===TBC===

 


	2. 第一週(上)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一個任務登場了，勇利還沒搞清楚誰是誰

 

「全部到齊了嗎？誰要是遲到就死定了。」

勇利正在和優子說話，他很高興參賽者中竟然有另一個日本人。優子溫柔又可愛，看來他在這裡還是可以交上朋友的。突然響起的大嗓門讓好不容易開始攀談的參賽者們全都嚇了一跳，看向接待廳的入口。

一個穿著黑色背心、皮革緊身長褲的龐克風金髮青少年站在那兒瞪著他們，手上抱著一個大紙箱。十六位西裝革履的男男女女目瞪口呆地盯著這個格格不入卻泰然自若的小夥子看。

「叫到名字的過來拿資料袋。」那個青少年說，打開了手上的紙箱。「安亞、克里斯、黛比、光虹……」

參賽者魚貫走向他，一一領取了牛皮紙袋後又回到位子上。

「看來所有人都到了。聽好了，我的名字是尤里‧普利謝茨基，我是節目的行政助理，所以你們會常常看見我。資料袋裡有一支工作用手機，裡面有我的工作用手機號碼，沒事不許打。攝影機在的時候你們要用名字稱呼彼此，不要用姓氏，觀眾記不住那麼多人的名和姓。資料袋裡面也有一個小紙包，裡面是你們的房卡和房間編號。」

尤里看著手上的夾板又說明了幾項事情，然後宣布大家可以回房間休息，但晚餐要準時赴約，因為「討人厭的」維克多‧尼基福洛夫想在正式錄影前先認識一下大家。

眾人拉著行李箱，分批搭電梯到了客房的樓層。一邊竊竊討論那個尤里到底是什麼來頭。

 

 

住宿空間非常寬敞，客廳、廚房、餐廳都各有兩套，寢室則圍繞著公用空間，讓兩支隊伍既能保有分開的活動空間，但也能輕易地聚在一起。眾人對著設計摩登的房間讚嘆不已，把行李箱放進被指派的房間後，便迫不及待地出來四處參觀。

勇利驚喜地發現自己和披集被分派到同一間寢室。他暗自慶幸室友不是那些看起來更難相處的人，例如加拿大來的尚─賈克，那人一臉自信滿滿的燦爛笑容，堅持大家叫他「JJ」，而且每次這麼說都一定要配上奇怪的手勢。勇利拿這種人最沒輒了。

「有香檳！快來！」優子跑進勇利的房間，硬是將他拉了出來。劇組的攝影機從他們走進套房時便開始跟拍，弄得勇利有點緊張。他原本還想在房間裡多休息一下子再面對鏡頭的。

眾人正聚在客廳高高興興地倒香檳時，一個黑髮及肩的女人突然不知從哪裡拿出了一個信封。

「這個信封是我們剛才走進來時放在水果盤上的，是費茨曼先生的信。我來唸吧？」她說。

勇利疑惑地皺起眉頭。但有人先開了口。

「伊莎貝拉，你為什麼把信藏起來？」一頭烏黑長髮的安亞質問道，她的英語有濃濃的東歐腔調。

「不不不，我只是先收著，反正你們急著熟悉環境，沒人注意到嘛。」伊莎貝拉輕快地說，打開了信封。安亞和其他幾個人看起來一臉不悅。

「親愛的面試者們，」她大聲朗讀，「歡迎來到費茨曼大樓，請把這裡當自己家，盡情享用一切設備及物資。在明天正式開始這個長達十二週的面試之前，我要先給你們一個前置任務。請以男女分成兩隊，把你的隊伍當作一間公司，取出公司名字，並選出第一項任務的專案經理。今晚請好好休息，養足體力。祝任務圓滿達成。雅可夫‧費茨曼筆。」

 

 

大家舉杯預祝任務順利後，男士們便轉移到另一個客廳。在才剛認識彼此一個小時的情況下要選出隊長是很困難的，於是他們決定先討論公司名字。

「我們取俄文名字吧？」格奧爾基說，他是個打扮很時髦的俄國男人，還上了一點眼妝。「費茨曼家族是從聖彼得堡來的，取俄文名字會感覺比較親切。再說新加入的行銷長維克多也是俄國人。」

「不好不好。」克里斯搖搖頭，他是個英俊的金髮男子，「太討好了。」

「我覺得用戰艦命名應該很不錯？」一個窩在角落的嬌小男子說，他看起來非常年輕，一臉學生樣。勇利翻了翻手中的資料，是的，季光虹是大學一年級學生。他是怎麼通過海選的？勇利大惑不解地望著他，不知道他是否深藏不露。

「用法語才是正確選擇吧？」尚──不對，JJ說，絲毫不理會光虹的發言。「又好聽又性感，例如……Succès！或是……Sommet！贊成的舉手？」

「法語的『我們不叫這名字』怎麼說？」一個表情冷漠的亞洲男子說，勇利還沒記住他的名字。承吉？順吉？

「Ce n'est pas notre nom.」JJ不假思索地說。

「我們就叫這名字吧，聽起來炫多了。」披集說。有幾個人仰頭大笑，JJ一臉被冒犯的表情。

「『金牌』如何？」勇利說。「拿冠軍，得到優勝，我覺得挺適合的。」

「為何不叫『冠軍』更直接？」披集說。

「隊名裡有『金』聽起來滿響亮的。」承吉附和道。

「『皇冠』豈不更好？比金牌更貴氣，有王者風範。」JJ說。

 他們又討論了一番，最後投票表決。「皇冠」以些微差距勝出了。

「我自願當第一個任務的專案經理，如果大家也同意的話。」克里斯說。「還有別人想自願嗎？」

「隊名是我想出來的，應該由我來吧。」JJ說。

「我們可以投票或抽籤啊。」格奧爾基說。

「根據前面幾季，第一個任務通常是街頭銷售任務。我在服裝品牌擔任行銷經理，銷售是我的專業。第一個任務交給我勝算比較大。」克里斯自信滿滿地說。

「那我就不堅持了，這次就交給克里斯了。」沒想到JJ很快地退讓了。格奧爾基哼了一聲。

眾人鼓掌通過第一個任務的專案經理人選。克里斯舉杯道謝，「祝第一場任務的勝利，以及未來的每一場勝利！皇冠隊！」

「皇冠隊！」眾人皆舉杯，一飲而盡。他們能聽見女孩們從另一個客廳傳來的歡呼鼓掌聲，看來她們也順利選出了專案經理。

 

 

= = =

 

 

「好啦，你們期待已久的十二週面試要正式開始了。女士們，誰是妳們第一個任務的專案經理？」雅可夫‧費茨曼用他一貫的粗啞聲音說道。他本人看起來比電視上矮小一些，他的眼神銳利的掃視過面試者們，勇利感到自己的緊張感在他的凝視下無所遁形。

現在是早上七點，他們正站在時代廣場正中央。面試者們分成兩隊，面對著雅可夫和他身旁的兩位觀察助手。莉莉亞‧費茨曼紮著高高的包頭，面容冷峻地盯著他們，維克多‧尼基福洛夫則面帶微笑，看起來和面試者一樣興奮期待。

維克多本人比照片裡更加俊美。他的銀髮在陽光下閃閃發亮，貼身的西裝剪裁更襯出他修長的雙腿和結實如運動員的體格。費茨曼夫妻膝下無子，維克多身為莉莉亞的外甥，自大學時期起便以下一任經營者為目標接受培育訓練，這個男人才是貨真價實的接班人。

進入決策核心後，維克多便成為了媒體寵兒。他多次代表公司對外發言，甚至替公司拍攝商品目錄和電視廣告。二十九歲的他無疑地是備受矚目的黃金單身漢，是費茨曼企業的明日之星。

但在這之前，勇利早已偷偷地傾慕著他。

昨天晚餐維克多並沒有停留太久。他請每個人自我介紹，態度輕鬆自在，時不時說幾句俏皮話逗得大家發笑。有一個叫做米菈的紅髮女孩是從俄國來的，她和格奧爾基及維克多進行了一陣子關於俄國和美國的比較的話題。

勇利坐在長桌的角落，沒說太多話，擔心自己說太多話反而在偶像面前失態。他們見過一次面，他想維克多可能記得的，但又不敢抱太大希望。如果勇利覺得維克多的視線在他身上停留得特別久，那大概也是想像力作祟而已。

「是我，薩拉‧克里斯皮諾。」一個明眸大眼，皮膚曬成小麥色的地中海美女站了出來。勇利連忙把視線從維克多身上剝開，集中注意力在雅可夫身上。現在不是分心的時候！攝影機都在拍呢！

「你們的公司名字是？」雅可夫問道。

「我們是『獵豹』，費茨曼先生。」薩拉說。

「告訴我，妳們是怎麼決定專案經理的？」

「我自願的。我相信機會掌握在主動的人手中。」薩拉自信滿滿地說。

「非常好。男士們，你們的專案經理是誰？」雅可夫將注意力轉至另一隊。

「我是克里斯‧賈柯梅帝，我們的公司是『皇冠』。」克里斯中氣十足地說道。

「你也是自願的？」

「是的。」

「很好。現在，我們身在忙碌的時代廣場，這裡每天都有大量的遊客造訪。他們來自世界各國，就和你們一樣。這裡有各種最熱門的餐廳、最受歡迎的百老匯戲劇，最新奇的玩意兒都在這裡了。但是熱絡的商機不代表就能賺大錢，一切還是要憑真本事。你們想必知道，我是做零售業起家的。我的整個企業就是在一買一賣之間建立起來的。我今天要給你們的任務就是回到最基本的起點。買賣。」

眾人聚精會神地聽著，不知道他到底要出什麼招。

維克多微笑著拿出了一個外帶紙盒，雅可夫伸手從裡面拿出了一個──眾人伸長了脖子想看清楚──巧克力甜甜圈。

「Dinkin Donuts是美國最有名的甜甜圈連鎖店之一，」雅可夫說，「他們正在計畫推出一款新口味的甜甜圈。你們的任務時間有兩天，今天之內制定出一個銷售策略，明天一整天銷售，晚上七點結算，利潤最多的公司獲勝。我身旁這兩位是我的觀察助手，他們的意見對我而言舉足輕重。這位是我的財務長和親愛的妻子莉莉亞，這位是我的行銷長和最優秀的門生維克多。他們會跟著你們，但不會幫助你們，所以不要向他們請教意見。好了去幹活吧。」

 

 

===TBC===

 

 


	3. 第一週(下)

兩組人馬被分別帶開至相隔數條街的兩間Dinkin Donuts分店，這裡就是明天銷售的地點。新口味的甜甜圈是莓果口味的，除了莓果口味的淋醬之外，也有草莓果肉點綴在甜甜圈上，看起來非常可口。店員送上試吃品後，眾人馬上吃了起來。

莉莉亞跟著皇冠隊。她像隻盤旋的禿鷹一般和他們保持距離，拿著筆記本在遠處觀察，弄得他們神經緊張。勇利暗自慶幸維克多被派去觀察獵豹隊了，維克多的存在對他的專注力而言可不是一件好事。

「我要把隊員分成行銷組和門市組，」克里斯說，「一半的人跟我一起回辦公室研究宣傳策略，另一半人留下來學習操作收銀台和門市作業。明天這裡只會留下兩位店員支援，其他都要看我們的本事了。如果不夠熟練一定沒好事。誰有門市的工作經驗？」

奧塔別克舉起了手。他是個沉默寡言的哈薩克男子，個子不高，面無表情。勇利還沒和他說過話。

「奧塔別克，我讓你負責門市組，可以嗎？」

「交給我。」奧塔別克說。

勇利和光虹、格奧爾基也留下了。克里斯帶著披集、承吉和JJ回到費茨曼大樓去思考策略。

 

行銷組決定要把新品命名為「甜蜜莓果」，銷售的主題是「情人」。他們在地鐵站前發放傳單，若購買「甜蜜莓果」的數量為二的倍數便有折扣。整個店面都用愛心形狀的氣球裝飾起來，門市員工都戴上印有宣傳圖案的紙帽。

第二天結束時，勇利簡直要累癱了。客人不停地進來，點單源源不絕，他一整天幾乎不間斷地按收銀機、收錢和遞出一盒又一盒的甜甜圈。客流量多表示克里斯的行銷策略很成功，但在結果公布之前，他也不敢貿然以為皇冠隊穩操勝算。

「天啊，真是累死了。」披集倒進勇利身旁的沙發。「我一整天都在路口發傳單，喊得聲音都沒了。你覺得我們做得如何？」

「能做的都做了。客人很多，我想我們表現得不差。」勇利說。

「客人多不能代表什麼，勝負取決於甜蜜莓果的銷售額，其他商品的消費都不算。」承吉說。「我擔心重點商品是不是賣得不夠多。你們有好好向那些想點其他商品的客人推銷嗎？」

「我盡力了。」勇利說。老實說，和其他人比起來，他並不覺得自己做得好。要是他們輸了，追究起責任來，勇利覺得自己可能有點危險。光虹推銷起來嚇嚇叫，沒人能抵擋那張可愛無害的笑臉，他的客人五個有四個都買了甜蜜莓果。格奧爾基克服了剛開始的不熟練後，似乎也賣得不錯。奧塔別克一直待在後方泡咖啡補貨，沒有能檢討的地方。

女孩們圍成一圈，似乎在開檢討會，但克里斯沒有照做的意思。「明天才能知道結果，今天擔心也沒有用。」他說，拿了幾罐啤酒給四仰八叉癱在沙發上的男孩們。

勇利嘆了一口氣，伸手接過啤酒。

拜託拜託拜託不要第一個任務就把他開除掉，那還不如不來呢。豪會笑死的。

 

= = =

 

勇利是十二歲時第一次在電視上看見維克多‧尼基福洛夫的。

那年是維克多參加花式滑冰青少年組比賽的最後一年。他留著一頭飄逸的銀色長髮，彷彿下凡的精靈一般在冰上優美地舞動，每次跳躍都輕盈如飛翔，舉手投足散發魔法般的魅力。勇利目眩神迷地盯著他的每一個動作，看得眼睛都捨不得眨。維克多以壓倒性的分數贏得了冠軍。勇利從此成了他的迷弟。

那年勇利剛進入花式滑冰的世界，他喜歡芭蕾，也喜歡溜冰，既然花滑被稱為冰上的芭蕾，那何不試試？維克多的出現像黑暗中的燈塔一般給了他一個前進的目標，一個高不可攀的偶像。他一次又一次反覆看維克多比賽的錄影，學習他的跳躍，模仿他的接續步。如果勇利表現得夠好，也許有朝一日能和大他四歲的維克多踏上同一個冰場，和他同台競技，甚至說上話吧。

芭蕾舞的底子給了勇利柔軟的身體和優美的身段，不懈的努力和異乎常人的體力更令他進步神速。很快地，勇利便開始在地區比賽中嶄露頭角。

維克多剛進入成人組的第一年便拿下大獎賽冠軍，並保持著次次都站上頒獎台的傑出成績。維克多出賽的日子，勇利總是守著直播，不讓父親轉台看足球。他會記下維克多的編舞，模仿他的表演，就算觀眾只有教練及他最好的朋友西郡豪。

但好景不常，維克多滿十八歲那年毫無預警地宣布退役，表示要專心投入學業，不再參加比賽，似乎絲毫不戀棧迄今亮眼的成績。勇利心碎了一地。他想和維克多在同一個冰場上競技的夢想再也不可能達成了。

十八歲那年勇利獲得了強化選手的資格，申請到美國底特律去接受大學教育和花式滑冰訓練。他熱愛花滑，就算偶像退役了，也不影響他對這項運動的熱愛。第一次的大獎賽在慘痛的失常中過去了，沒能打進決賽。同一年維克多為費茨曼企業拍了第一個平面廣告。

二十四歲時勇利宣布退役，帶著數年來在奧運、大獎賽、世界錦標賽和四大洲賽累積下的數面金銀牌、無數獎盃、獎牌，回到了日本九州。他和童年好友西郡豪合資買下了福岡的一間老舊冰場，砸下大把資金全面翻修。現在他是福岡冰雪城堡的合夥人及經營者，並教導私人花式滑冰課程。

一年的經營下來，他和豪共聘用了二十多名員工，生意蒸蒸日上。勇利全心投入新工作，本來以為自己就這麼安定下來了。直到電視上出現《接班人就是你》國際版的徵人廣告，直到電視台宣布維克多將加入新一季的評審陣容，直到豪軟硬兼施地鼓勵他寄出了申請資料。

 

現在他在費茨曼大樓的頂樓，等著那個陰沉冰冷的會議室大門打開。勇利覺得自己緊張得都要吐了，雖然他早餐根本沒吃兩口。

會議室裡只有一張厚重的大長桌，面試者們魚貫進入。雅可夫坐在長桌一側的正中央，莉莉亞和維克多在他兩旁，面試者們則在另一側坐下。座位不夠多，有一半的人是站著的。勇利在承吉身後站定，這時維克多抬頭對他們露出微笑。

奇怪的是，明明緊張到全身僵硬呼吸不順了，看見維克多還是令勇利心跳加速。

 

不行，他必須專心在比賽上，不要再分神了。

「賣甜甜圈好玩嗎？」雅可夫問他們。有幾個人笑著點點頭。「皇冠，你們做得如何？克里斯是個好專案經理嗎？」

「克里斯做得很棒。我們一整天賣個不停。」披集說。克里斯容光煥發。「每個人都表現得棒極了。」他說。

「很好。獵豹，你們呢？」

「如果不是有人動不動就偷懶離開崗位，我們會賣得更好的。」德國來的蕾娜說，她是個身材嬌小、聲音尖細的女孩。勇利被她語氣中的不滿嚇了一跳。

「薩拉，這是真的嗎？」雅可夫問道。

「如果你說的是黛比的話……」薩拉一開口，蕾娜馬上打斷她。

「你很清楚我在說誰，我向妳說過好幾次了，妳都不管管。」

「黛比身體不舒服，我覺得不應該攻擊狀況不好的同事。」薩拉說。

「我同意。」雅可夫簡潔地說，蕾娜不滿地瞪了薩拉一眼。黛比露出愧疚的表情，米菈拍了拍她的肩膀。「我們來聽聽結果吧。維克多，獵豹表現得如何？」

「獵豹相當積極推銷，將多數人手放在招攬客人上。她們的利潤是289元。」維克多說。

雅可夫點點頭，轉頭看向莉莉亞。

「皇冠做的不錯，他們想出了一個易懂且有一致性的主題，並在人潮流動大的地方派發傳單。他們的利潤是311元。」莉莉亞說。

皇冠隊爆出歡呼，他們贏了第一戰！

「恭喜皇冠，做的好。」雅可夫說，「作為獎勵，我請你們所有人去高檔餐廳享用午餐，他們的酒窖是有名的，牛排也很不錯。至於獵豹，我們今天傍晚會議室見，妳們有一整天可以好好檢討一下哪個環節出了錯。有人要被開除了。」

皇冠隊激動得互相握手拍肩，興奮不已。勝利的果實是甜美的。獵豹隊則垂著頭，一聲不吭。

 

= = =

 

牛排和紅酒都美味至極，勇利根本不敢想這一頓要花掉多少錢。克里斯意氣風發地講個沒完，向每個人敬酒。光虹還不到可以飲酒的年齡，他一邊喝果汁一邊抱怨美國的規定太嚴格。披集不知道從哪裡變出了自拍棒，一夥人在餐廳門口擠在一起拍了大合照。

酒足飯飽的皇冠隊回到費茨曼大樓時，獵豹隊的氣氛可想而知地一片低迷。

「是很好的餐廳吧？你們吃了什麼？」坐在沙發上喝著可樂的米菈問他們，然後羨慕地嘆了一口氣。「我們下次非扳回一城不可。這感覺爛透了。安亞整個下午都在哭。」

尤里跑來催獵豹隊準備去會議室，要她們把行李箱都拉去，但裡面不必打包任何東西，只要做個樣子給攝影機拍就可以了。

他們送女孩子們出門。等她們回來，就會少一個人了。

蕾娜被開除了。她聲稱自己是餐飲業的專業人士，在任務中四處對隊員指指點點，不僅不尊重專案經理，更造成隊員間的嫌隙。兩隊的利潤差距不大，代表薩拉的領導方向沒有大失誤。會議室中的討論最後歸結到推銷的不力上。

雅可夫要求薩拉帶兩位她認為表現最不好的隊員回到會議室，其他人則可以先回套房。薩拉選擇了蕾娜和優子。蕾娜仍極力攻擊不在場的黛比的身體情況，引起了雅可夫的反感，最終決定開除蕾娜。

當薩拉和優子拉著行李箱回到套房時，所有人都歡呼著迎接她們。

「天啊真是太恐怖了！」優子尖叫著，「我再也不要輸了！」

「我們都再也不要輸了。」薩拉同意道。

「那節目還怎麼做？」尤里自以為很小聲地說。

 

 = = = TBC = = =

 


	4. 第二週(上)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoodbury outlet的參考原型是紐約的Woodbury outlet。另外，關於實境秀的參賽者到底能不能聯絡外界的問題，聽說大部分是不行的，但我查到英國版的"誰是接班人"規定參賽者每週有電話時間扣打，並且必須對比賽內容保密，我覺得這是比較合理的做法。所以勇利才有辦法給豪打電話。

 

「你見到維克多本人了嗎？」豪興奮地問道。

「嗯。」勇利說，他躺在床上看著手機螢幕。披集和其他幾個人在客廳看決戰時裝伸展台，他在房間也能聽見他們的聲音。他趁一個人待在房間的時間給豪打電話。經過第一個任務的摧殘，他迫不及待想看看老友熟悉的笑容。

「哇啊！太棒了！說上話了嗎？」

「呃，正式開始的前一天他來和我們一起吃晚餐。算是有吧……雖然他只聽我說了自我介紹而已。」

「你的夢想達成啦！可以回來啦！」豪歡天喜地地說。

「我又不是為了和維克多說話才來參加這個比賽的！」勇利抗議道。「是為了獎金和曝光度！我們需要新的空調系統和打廣告的資金，還要多請人手……」

「我知道啦。」豪呵呵笑著，「但如果能和他交上朋友，那比什麼都值得，對吧？你不是珍藏了一堆他的海報和雜誌嗎？給他看你的收藏品的照片嘛！沒有人對自己的粉絲不好的，你簡直是頭號迷弟，他會很愛你的。」

「才不要，丟臉死了。」勇利揉著臉。要是讓維克多知道勇利數年來的傾慕……他乾脆退賽算了。

「試試看又不會少塊肉。你和他交上朋友的機率應該比贏得冠軍大多了吧？」

「大概是吧。因為我根本不可能贏嘛。大家都看起來聰明能幹得要命，我一點勝算也沒有。這是個商業比賽，我不知道他們為什麼挑上我這個運動選手。第一個任務糊裡糊塗的就過去了。」

「廣義來說你也是個老闆嘛。」

「狹義來說我還是老闆啊。」

「那不就得了。」豪笑道，「下個任務大展身手。把他們痛宰一頓！我的飯碗就靠你了啊！好了快告訴我第一個任務發生的事，仔細講喔！」

「你知道我不能講的！有保密協議啊！」勇利說，但門邊同時傳來另一個聲音。

「喂！有保密協議！不許講！」他轉過頭，看見尤里皺著眉頭站在門口。尤里經常待在面試者們的住處，雖然大部分時間他都看起來無所事事，但大家並不是很在意。

「放心吧尤里，我口風很緊的。」勇利笑著說。

「不然你就死定了。還有，奧塔別克問你要不要一起看電視。」

「你們看就好了。」

「披集太吵了，我們需要你去轉移他的注意力，讓其他人可以好好看電視，格奧爾基快瘋了。」

豪爽朗的笑聲在電話另一頭響起，催促他快去拯救他的隊友。勇利向他道別，去加入他吵鬧的新朋友們。

 

= = =

 

第二個任務很快就登場了。面試者們站在Zoodbury Common Premium Outlet的廣場，等著聽下一個挑戰的題目。這是個占地不小的outlet園區，共分為五個區域，有兩百多個品牌，從平價到高端應有盡有，堪稱紐約第一血拼聖地。

「我們現在身在規模龐大的Zoodbury outlet。你們來過這裡嗎？」雅可夫問道。大概三分之一的參賽者點了點頭。「聽莉莉亞說這裡很好買。」他身旁的莉莉亞殺了他一記眼刀。維克多笑了出來，但莉莉亞冰冷地看了他一眼之後他就不笑了。

「我要你們在這裡設立一個攤位，明天一整天為Zoodbury發放市場調查問卷。得到最多有效樣本的隊伍獲得勝利。你們可以自由決定地點，任何需要的東西都可以向Zoodbury請求協助，我也會給你們一小筆經費運用。」雅可夫說。

「祝你們好運。」維克多說。

評審們一離開，承吉便出其不意地開口。

「我有做市調的經驗，這次的專案經理可以由我來做嗎？」。

「喂，上次我說了，第一個任務給克里斯，第二個給我。」JJ說。

「那你有什麼相關經驗說來聽聽。」承吉說。

「我沒有，但是……」JJ漲紅了臉，承吉張開嘴正要說話，克里斯便打了圓場。

「不然這樣好了，你們各把想法說一說，大家投票表決。」

「我的想法是，我們應該在客流量最大的地方設點，例如服務中心或用餐區。可以隨問卷提供小禮品作為客人填寫的誘因。」承吉飛快地說。「當然，如果各位有更好的意見，我也會聽取的。」

眾人看向JJ。

「隨問卷發小禮品沒意思，我們應該要發抽獎券，提供一個大獎項。弄一個主持人，找幾個森巴舞者，提高大家的興致！弄得熱鬧一點！」JJ大聲說，揮舞著雙手。

「我們有可以兩個都做嗎？」勇利問道，「又有小禮品，又有抽獎券？」

「成本上可能沒辦法。」承吉搖搖頭。

「我們不能去向Zoodbury討更多預算嗎？費茨曼先生說可以向他們請求協助的。」JJ說。

「光是這句話我就不會投給他。」格奧爾基向奧塔別克咬耳朵，雖然他用俄語說得很小聲，但勇利還是聽見了。

「我們來表決吧。贊成JJ當專案經理的舉手。」克里斯說。光虹、披集和JJ舉起了手。

「贊成承吉當專案經理的舉手。」

勇利和剩下的人都舉起了手。

「看來承吉贏了。恭喜你，你是我們新的專案經理了。」克里斯拍拍手。承吉沒有笑，他只嚴肅地點了下頭，便示意大家跟他一起進園區裡的會議室去討論。

 

承吉剛在橢圓形的長桌上攤開園區地圖，維克多便走了進來，眾人零零落落地向他打招呼。勇利張大眼睛，他怎麼就忘記這次任務輪到維克多來觀察皇冠了呢。

「你們繼續討論吧，就當我不存在。我會安安靜靜地待在角落的。」維克多笑著說。他今天穿著一件米白色的長風衣，看起來腿長得要命，活像從平面廣告裡走出來的男模似的。

勇利轉過頭避開銀髮男人的視線，死死盯著手中的地圖看。和少年時期的偶像同處在這麼小的空間裡，對他的心臟實在太不好了。

維克多拉了張椅子，在會議室最後方坐了下來，正好在勇利正後方。他掏出了筆記本和筆，專心聆聽起皇冠隊的討論。

「我們得先選定地點。」承吉說。

「我們應該先決定策略。要有主題和明確的方向。」JJ說。

「先決定地點。」承吉強硬地說。勇利和披集交換了不安的眼神。如果整場任務他們兩個都要這樣鬥來鬥去，對團隊來說絕對沒好下場。

「我們有什麼選項？用餐區？正門口？還是哪個大品牌前面？」克里斯說。

死盯著地圖好幾分鐘的勇利有了一個想法。「你們看地圖，整個園區有兩個遊客服務中心，我們可以在兩個地方各設一個點？有規定我們只能設一個攤位嗎？」勇利開口說。他能感覺到維克多的視線盯著他的後腦勺，這真不是個心跳加快的好時機。

「這樣人手會不會太分散？」光虹說。「要是和獵豹隊選到同一個地點怎麼辦？」

「要是這樣就只能協商了。」奧塔別克說。

承吉有點猶豫不決。他咬著嘴唇在紙上沙沙地寫著什麼，好一陣子沒說話。

JJ表現得很消極，他不想加入討論，只持續遊說承吉接受抽獎券的點子。

「我們應該去和客戶談談。」承吉最後終於說。

「沒錯，問問他們能不能多給我們一些預算辦抽獎。」JJ說。

承吉沒理他。格奧爾基自告奮勇去打電話聯絡。

 

= = =

 

Zoodbury表示半小時後會有兩位主管親自去皇冠的會議室，於是勇利和披集決定去替客戶和咖啡因缺乏的隊員們買咖啡。他們剛走出門，慶幸著無所不在的攝影小組沒有連這麼小的任務也跟拍他們，維克多便追了上來。

「我和你們一起去，我也想喝咖啡。」他說。

「好呀，跟著我們絕對不會迷路喔。」披集說。

「我知道，因為勇利把地圖背下來了對吧？」維克多說，一隻手親暱地按在勇利的肩膀上。

「我沒有……我……好啦。」勇利紅著臉說。

咖啡館裡人很多，三人排進了隊伍裡。維克多又站在勇利身後了，勇利的後背能感覺到他胸膛的溫度，隔著襯衫的布料若有似無地滲過來。他身上散發著微弱的古龍水香氣，勇利不知道自己該害羞得逃跑，或是裝作若無其事，偷偷享受這一刻無意的親密。

「你喜歡喝什麼？」維克多在他耳邊問道，勇利差點沒跳起來。他轉過頭，看進那雙冰藍色的雙眼，那是一片溫柔又危險的海洋，勇利停止了呼吸。

「勇利！」披集喊他。勇利連忙轉身趕到櫃台前。抽身離開時他才發現自己和維克多靠的那麼近，離開了維克多的體溫，他甚至感到有些涼意。

他們提著十杯咖啡往回走，一路上勇利都沒有再與維克多說一句話。他知道自己這樣有點不友善，人家只是友好地問了一個再普通不過的問題，但他卻沒有回答就走掉了。他覺得自己真是個社交白痴，連好好說話都不會。

「這地方是不是外國觀光客挺多的？」走進會議室時披集突然說。「告示牌都做好幾種語言。咖啡來了！」他對皇冠隊的其他人喊道。

「咖啡！」光虹歡呼。

「嗯。」勇利心不在焉地回答他，他回頭為身後的維克多撐住會議室的門，但維克多同時也伸手想扶住門，兩人的手指短暫地擦過了。勇利連忙放開手逃進了會議室。維克多的存在對他的心臟真是太不好了。

「你剛才說什麼？」承吉說。

「我說咖啡來了。」披集說，一邊把咖啡一杯杯擺在桌上。承吉搖搖頭。「呃，我說這地方的外國觀光客很多？」

承吉想到了一個精采絕倫的點子。

 

 

===TBC===

 


	5. 第二週(下)

 

和客戶見面簡直災難一場。JJ不停推銷抽獎券的點子，儘管兩位主管早已面有難色的表示不會多給預算，並且表示讓購物客人聚集停留並不是他們的目標，所以沒必要請舞者或辦表演節目。他們想要客人在店裡花錢，而不是在廣場上看表演。

「設點的數量嘛，最多兩個點就好。不要多於兩個點。」其中一個主管說。

 「我們有個想法，」承吉說，「我們注意到這裡的客流量有一定比例來自外國遊客，這些客人也在問卷的調查對象裡嗎？」

「當然是，所有客人都是調查對象。」

「那麼，我們能不能翻譯這些問卷，做各種語言的版本？」

兩位主管露出了大大的笑容。

 

剩下的時間他們忙於把問卷翻譯成各自的母語及準備宣傳品。除了原本的英語問卷之外，多做了韓文、日文、泰文、俄文、法文、德文、中文等，總共七個外語版本。這麼一來，就算攔下的是非英語系國家的觀光客，他們也有一定機會讓對方答應填問卷。

直到入夜，皇冠隊才精疲力竭地回到費茨曼大樓。勇利換上睡衣，往床上一倒。

「晚安，披集。」他說。沒等到披集回答，他就睡著了。

 

= = =

 

勇利夢到了去年大獎賽的賽後晚宴。那次比賽在冰天雪地的索契，他拚盡全力，想為競技生涯畫下燦爛的句點。最後的成果是甜美的，勇利摘下銀牌，光榮退役。一離開kiss & cry他便被記者團團包圍，一整天下來被奪牌的喜悅和引退的感傷弄得又激動又疲倦。

他不是第一次夢見那個晚上。不只因為那是他退役前的最後一場賽後晚宴，更因為那是他第一次親眼見到維克多本人。費茨曼企業是賽事的主要贊助商之一，維克多代表公司出席晚宴。在退役前見到激勵他進入花滑競技的偶像，對勇利來說意義非凡。整個晚上來向勇利道賀的人川流不息，但那些人說的話他一句也沒聽進去。和維克多處在同一個房間裡讓整個夜晚染上了夢幻的色彩，勇利不停地喝香檳，想鼓起勇氣去跟他要一張合照。

最終找上門來的不是勇氣，而是醉意。勇利的酒量一向不好，那天他顯然是直接醉倒了，因為他隔天早上在飯店房間的床上醒來，完全不記得自己是怎麼離開宴會廳的。他惋惜連連地坐上離開俄國的班機，哀嘆自己放棄了大好機會。

顯然勇利的大腦想替他彌補這個遺憾。他偶爾會夢到那場晚宴，但在夢中，他和維克多恣意談笑，徹夜跳舞。維克多把他攬在懷裡，他的手臂溫暖得燙人，他的呼吸帶著香檳的香氣，令他迷醉不已。維克多以外的人全都失焦了，他們兩人的眼中只看得見彼此。

今晚勇利的夢境加入了新的素材。他們在那間飯店華麗的走廊裡，靠在彼此身上走得東倒西歪的。維克多摟著勇利的腰，為了什麼大笑著。他靠在勇利的耳邊說話，身上散發著微弱的古龍水香氣。夢中的勇利幸福得彷彿走在雲端。

 

勇利睜開了眼睛，天色才濛濛亮，披集在另一張床上微微打著鼾。他滿足地嘆了口氣，起身準備面對辛勞的一天。

 

= = =

 

承吉決定依勇利的意見設兩個點，一個在遊客中心旁邊，另一個在用餐區外。填問卷的人可以得到可立即使用的折價券。

「填問卷送折價券？爛透了！無聊！」JJ說，「你難道不知道去遊客中心就拿得到折價券嗎？」

承吉不理會JJ。這其實有點冒險，要是他們輸了，JJ肯定抓著這點不放的。他們分成兩組，勇利和承吉、克里斯、奧塔別克待在同一組，駐點在遊客服務中心外。勇利懷疑承吉這樣分組是為了不用和JJ相處。

遊客川流不息，願意停下腳步的人也不少。他們盡可能不放過任何一個經過他們面前的客人，忙得都忘記了攝影機的存在。克里斯的語言能力非常強，除了流利的法語和德語外，他還略通大概半打的歐洲語言，再加上英俊的臉龐和大方的言談，簡直是無敵武器。每次勇利看見他，他總是和人談笑風生。

維克多站在不遠處觀察他們，有時和遊客交談，有時在筆記本上寫著什麼。

一天的時間飛快地過去了。離任務截止時間剩下一個鐘頭時，勇利聽見了熟悉的語言在不遠處響起。

「え？あれ勝生選手じゃない？あのフィギュアスケートの......」

他轉過頭，看見兩三個五十歲左右的太太站在一旁，睜著好奇的眼睛直盯著他瞧。

「こんにちは！」他鞠躬打招呼。太太們興奮地尖叫了起來。勇利不常主動接近群眾，但現在是非常時期，他必須積極一點。他走上前向她們攀談，並拿了幾張日文版的問卷請她們填寫。

一會兒後，問卷攤位前被整個日本旅遊團擠得水洩不通。作為回報，勇利一一和他們合照，連折價券都不必發了。奧塔別克向他豎起大拇指。勇利又累又開心，這個任務會贏的，他有信心。

 

= = =

 

奇怪的是，明明白天東奔西跑了一整天了，當天晚上勇利仍覺得神經緊張，無法入睡。也許是白天太過亢奮──他沒想到到了美國還會被認出來，更別提被包圍──也可能是為了明天才會宣布的成績而緊張。

勇利並不在意被粉絲認出來，這種情況時不時會發生。雖然他不太用社群網站，也不太主動親近粉絲，但他通常也不拒絕簽名或合照。他原以為退出競技之後群眾對他的興趣也會消失，但看來名氣似乎還會維持一陣子。

他想出去散散步，也許能讓身體放鬆一些，但現在已經快凌晨一點了，他又擔心夜半的紐約街頭不安全。剛報到的那天，尤里提過這棟大樓裡有健身房。勇利掏出工作用手機，給尤里發了一個訊息，詢問健身房的開放時間和位置，希望青少年沒有那麼早睡。

_幹嘛不睡覺都幾點了_

尤里兩秒內就回了訊息。勇利正在思考怎麼回覆他，手機馬上震動了第二下。

_在十樓，用你的識別證可以開門。沒人在的話就自己開關燈。_

勇利回傳了一句 _謝謝_ ，起身翻找他的運動鞋。

健身房燈亮著，但裡面似乎沒人。規模不大，但器材挺齊全的。勇利踩上跑步機，以六公里的時速在上面走著，漫不經心地望著落地玻璃外的繁華夜景。

出神地走了好一陣子之後，他才突然從落地玻璃的倒影中發現健身房的角落有動靜。勇利嚇了一跳，轉頭去看。

有一個男人在角落的瑜珈墊上，正在做伸展。他看起來柔軟度非常好，線條優美的背部緩緩舒展，臀部的緊實曲線也一覽無遺。勇利的視線隨著那人寬闊的肩膀，一路向上到修長的頸子，到一頭柔軟的銀髮……

事實證明，就算只是在走路，還是有可能從跑步機上掉下來的。

銀髮男人聽見勇利弄出的聲響，起身向他這邊看過來。兩人的視線一對上，他因運動而紅潤的臉上便綻開笑容。

「勇利！」他喊道，向勇利走過來。「怎麼這麼晚在這裡，睡不著嗎？」

「尼……尼基福洛夫先生！」勇利倒退著回到跑步機上，把機器停掉。

維克多停下了腳步，微微嘟著嘴，汗濕的瀏海貼在額上，讓他看起來意外地年幼。但困惑的表情一瞬間便過去了，取而代之的是另一個笑容。似乎比較膽怯一點，也許是勇利想太多。

「叫我維克多就好了。」他說。

「維克多。」勇利小聲地說。維克多的眼睛亮了起來，向他走過來。

「一直找不到機會和你好好說話。」維克多說，「今天的任務很累吧？我看見你最後拉了很大一票噢！勇利果然很有人氣。」

「你……你想要和我說話？」勇利有點手足無措，看來經過第二個任務的接觸，他還是沒辦法冷靜地和維克多說話。

維克多越靠越近了，他的手搭在跑步機的把手上。勇利有被包圍的錯覺，雖然他大可從機器上下來。他不知道該看哪裡好，他垂下眼睛好避開維克多的視線，卻發現自己盯著維克多運動服裡明顯可見的胸肌看。

「我想多了解你。」維克多熱切地說，他伸出寬大的手掌，按上勇利的肩膀，但看見勇利的瑟縮之後又抽回了手。「你平時有什麼嗜好？你喜歡紐約嗎？」

「我……」勇利有如驚弓之鳥，「我該休息了。明、明天也要早起。晚安！」

他抓起毛巾，一溜煙的跑了。

和從小到大的偶像獨處，任誰都會嚇得不知所措吧。勇利把頭靠在電梯牆上，緊緊地閉著眼睛，心跳仍砰砰作響。

原來我是因為太過興奮，才這麼心跳不已啊。

不，不是的。勇利搖了搖頭，他摸著剛才被維克多按住的肩膀，想著剛才維克多抽回手的神情。想著他眼中的期盼和退縮。

但也許，只是也許，我是喜歡上他了。

 

= = =

 

隔天他們進會議室聽結果。勇利沒有上次那麼緊張了，每個人都忙得聲音沙啞、全身痠痛。如果這麼努力工作還輸掉，那他也認了。

獵豹的專案經理是凱蒂，她是個作曲家，替廣告公司和影視作品寫配樂。她臉上掛著自信滿滿的笑容，彷彿已經獲得勝利。

「各位辛苦了。我聽說你們都做的很不錯，客戶很滿意。」雅可夫說。面試者都面露疲累的微笑。「我很想獎勵你們全部，但我們還是得分個高下。維克多，請告訴我們皇冠的成果。」

「皇冠設了兩個據點，並利用成員國際化的優勢，製作不同語言版本的問卷，沒浪費掉外國觀光客的客流量。他們的有效樣本數是1531件。」維克多說。

「獵豹隊只設了一個據點，但她們讓成員機動行動，並在活動範圍附近張貼海報，在宣傳方面做得很不錯。她們的有效樣本數是1228件。」莉莉亞說。

承吉露出了難得一見的笑容。他們大贏了三百多份樣本！

「恭喜皇冠，二連勝了，幹得好。」雅可夫說。「你們在血拚天堂辛苦了一天什麼也沒買，作為獎勵，我給你們一人五百美金，去Giorgia Armany買件好襯衫。」

另一隊發出了壓抑的嘆息聲。米菈看起來簡直要殺人。

「至於獵豹，好好想想哪裡出錯了，我們晚點見。凱蒂，你是專案經理，按照慣例，我最後會要你選出表現最差的兩個人，並從你們三個人之中開除一個。」雅可夫說。

凱蒂決定帶黛比和安亞進會議室，最後專案經理被開除了。只設一個據點固然是決策不當，但真正拉開兩隊差距的關鍵在於外語問卷的樣本數。莉莉亞毫不留情地指出，他們的失敗在於錯失了外語客源，因此專案經理責無旁貸，只能負起責任離開。

 

 

註：日語對白的部分，太太們說「欸？那個不是勝生選手嗎？那個花式滑冰的……」，勇利說：「你好。」


	6. 第三週(上)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝給我kudos和留言(AO3和噗浪)的各位！我發現自己寫作的進度不如預期，有點擔心以後可能會趕不上週更。不過擔心也沒用總之寫就是了XDD 有什麼想法都歡迎跟我說，我的噗浪帳號是4thApple

 

勇利聽見獎勵時原本心情一振，可以在名牌服飾店花五百美金！這麼一來豪就不能再嘲笑他的西裝不入流了。五百元可以買好多東西呢。不，他太天真了。

「他說買一件襯衫，真的就是一件襯衫。」披集哀傷地說。皇冠隊結束了血拚，正坐在餐廳裡大啖漢堡和炸起司條，慶祝連續兩個任務的勝利。

「我覺得比上週的獎勵好。」克里斯說，「牛排紅酒雖然美味，但吃下肚就沒了。又不是說我們自己沒辦法去吃頓好的。但這個，」他拍拍裝著新衣服的紙袋，「這就是我新的幸運襯衫了！」

「不錯喔，等你被刷掉之後，你可以穿著它參加下一場面試。」JJ說。

「不需要，這一場面試我就會成功的。」克里斯說。餐桌上的氣氛一下子緊張起來。

「你不要話說得太早。自從第一個任務你當專案經理贏了之後就一直這副跩樣，下個任務讓我當專案經理，你就知道我的厲害了。最後被錄取的一定是我。」JJ不悅地說。

「請務必讓我們見識見識你完美的領導風格。」克里斯毫不在意地說，「我沒意見。大家呢？有人要和JJ競爭下個任務的專案經理位置嗎？」

幾個人聳聳肩表示沒意見。「我贊成。」光虹熱切地說。「我也贊成。」承吉說，「這樣你就不會在專案經理旁邊礙手礙腳的，像上個任務那樣。」

「我覺得最後會被錄取的人一定在我們之中。」披集突然說，阻止了正要開口反駁的JJ。「你看，我們合作愉快，目前已經連贏兩場了，只要保持這個合作默契，以後也會繼續贏下去。現在已經淘汰掉兩個人了，再贏四場，我們就全都進前十強了。」

「不太可能連贏四場，獵豹隊有很多厲害角色。我覺得她們只是還沒抓到機會而已。」格奧爾基說。「例如安亞，她比她表現出來的要聰明得多。」

「安亞不是剛被凱蒂帶進會議室嗎？我看她也沒多聰明吧。」承吉說。

勇利啃著薯條聽隊友們討論。餐桌上的緊張氣氛因為話題轉移而緩和下來了，勇利希望這不是暫時的和平。隊員間的嫌隙會造成衝突和溝通不良，沒有什麼比無法溝通的團隊更糟糕的了。

格奧爾基口沫橫飛地替安亞辯護，一副要為了她的名譽拔劍決鬥的架式。要不是格奧爾基和安亞其實並沒有那麼熟，勇利會以為他們之間有什麼呢。

「你該不會喜歡上安亞了吧？」才這麼想著，披集就問了，一臉調皮的表情。

「不……你們想太多了啦！我的意思只是……」格奧爾基慌慌張張地說。

「如果是也無所謂，只要不影響任務就好了。」承吉不怎麼在乎。

那喜歡上維克多的我該怎麼辦呢。勇利悶悶地想著。大概也是不影響任務就好了吧。

「勇利苦著一張臉噢。」披集笑著說，把薯條往他臉上戳。「難道你也喜歡安亞嗎？」

「什麼？」被嚇到的勇利氣急敗壞地大叫，作勢把洋蔥圈往披集的啤酒裡丟，「你才喜歡安亞，你們全部都喜歡安亞啦。」

「我受傷囉。」克里斯語氣死板地說。

「我也受傷囉。」奧塔別克模仿克里斯的語氣說。

光虹笑得嗆到了。

 

= = =

 

說是十二週的面試，但實際上每個任務的時間並不滿一週，而任務之間也很少有休息時間，行程相當緊迫。聽說後面的某些任務間可能會有數天休假，但大家都不太敢考慮眼前的任務以外的事。隔天一大早，哈欠連連的眾人便整裝出發，前往一家名聲響亮的廣告公司。他們剛走進大廳站定，雅可夫、莉莉亞及維克多和幾位西裝革履的男女便有說有笑地走了進來。

「早安，各位面試者。站在我旁邊的是班利汽車行銷部門的高層，他們要推出一款新車。」雅可夫說，「這週的任務，你們要為班利的新車設計一系列的平面形象廣告，至少三幅，至多五幅。由他們的行銷高層決定哪一隊製作的平面廣告最符合他們的要求。這間廣告公司是我們長期的合作夥伴，你們可以使用他們提供的所有資源。」

「做得好的話，班利汽車會考慮以各位的作品作為正式廣告，或正式廣告的參考。所以請各位不要吝嗇，務必拿出最好的表現。我們相當期待。」其中一位班利的高層說。

「和以前一樣，莉莉亞和維克多會替我觀察你們的表現。但維克多有新的提議。」他看向身旁的銀髮男人。

「是的。」維克多微笑著說，「經過前兩週的任務，我意識到只觀察單一隊伍的作法可能會造成我和莉莉亞的評斷不夠公正。所以從這週開始，我們會輪流觀察兩隊並進行討論，這樣才能更客觀地判斷各位的合作情況和成果展現。」他的視線一瞬間對上了勇利的，但很快又轉開了。

勇利驚訝地瞪大了眼睛。這代表以後每個任務維克多都會來觀察他們？！

「另一項改變是，」莉莉亞開口說，「我們除了和以往一樣默默在角落觀察之外，也會和你們談話，以了解你們的想法。這也是維克多的提議，我和雅可夫都立刻答應了。團隊中加入新血的好處就是會產生好的改變，我希望你們也能成為容納不同意見並融洽合作的團隊。」

雅可夫點點頭。「專案經理選出來了嗎？」他問道。

蹬著七吋細跟高跟鞋的伊莎貝拉站了出來，JJ也挺起胸膛前進了兩步。

「獵豹隊，你們已經連輸兩場了，差不多該拿出真本事了吧？」雅可夫說。

「我們絕對不會讓您失望的。」伊莎貝拉說，轉頭狠狠瞪了JJ一眼。

 JJ看起來有些嚇到了，他目送伊莎貝拉氣勢滿滿離開的背影時嘴巴還微微開著。

 

= = =

 

「太好了，這是設計型的任務，正是我想要的！」JJ摩拳擦掌，大家還沒坐定他就開始說話了。「我需要一個主題貫徹整個平面廣告。汽車廣告的關鍵字就是速度感、奢華、享受……我要一部份人去攝影棚，馬上去。好的照片最重要。」

「呃……我們不用先看看這款新車的資料，再決定主題嗎？」勇利問道。

「JJ，這是休旅車，不是跑車。」承吉提醒他。

「管他是什麼車，重點是一樣的。」JJ說。

莉莉亞走進來的時候，眾人正七嘴八舌地提出各種關於主題和設計的點子。比起創意設計，勇利更擅長資料整理，所以他埋首於資料中，想盡量了解這款車的特性。

「喂，勇利，加入討論啊！」JJ喊道。莉莉亞優雅地挑了下眉，瞥了勇利一眼，然後給自己拉了張椅子，在房間的角落從容地坐下。

勇利開始說明廣告中應該強調哪些車身設計的特色，但JJ似乎不是很在意。「只要我們拍出夠多質感好的照片，車身的設計自然會被強調出來。有人自願負責攝影小組嗎？」他環視著隊友。

「我、我可以嗎？」光虹緊張地舉起了手。「雖、雖然沒有經驗，但我滿喜歡攝影的。就算不是我負責攝影小組也沒關係，但我想去攝影現場！」

這時，勇利的手機響起了陌生的提示音。披集困惑地看了他一眼，「是你的工作用手機？」他問道。他們在任務中是不會帶私人手機出門的。

勇利拿出工作用手機，裡面有一則未讀訊息。

「傳錯了吧。」他說，解鎖了手機畫面，打算把音量關掉。

_今天的任務還順利嗎？明天就換我過去囉！VN_

勇利皺起了眉頭。VN？是維克多嗎？他簡短地回了訊息。

_是的。開會中。_

「勇利，加入討論啦！」JJ再次喊道。勇利連忙把手機收起來，他可不敢在莉莉亞面前偷懶，會死得很慘的。

手機在他的口袋裡再次震動了，但勇利沒理會。

_要把我的號碼存起來噢。VN_

 

= = =

 

勇利被分配的工作是和承吉及奧塔別克一起寫廣告文案。光虹和披集、克里斯去攝影棚了。JJ和格奧爾基表情嚴肅地在白板上塗塗寫寫，高聲爭論最帥氣的標語是哪句。

他們討論之後決定分成性能、舒適性和外觀三方面下筆。以廣告文案來說，最適合的人選應該是從事行銷的克里斯或能言善道的披集，但JJ認為他們三人在資料處理上是最仔細謹慎的，不會遺漏訊息或弄錯重要資訊。

絞盡腦汁和文句搏鬥了半小時後，他們喪氣地瞪著草稿看，像三個被哭鬧的嬰兒弄得精疲力竭的新手爸爸似的。

「我覺得這看起來不像平面廣告上的文字。太囉嗦了，不夠……怎麼說，不夠簡潔。」勇利說。

「字太多了。」奧塔別克沮喪地說。「廣告的字不能密密麻麻的，沒有人要看。」

他們又深仇大恨地瞪著稿子看了一陣子。莉莉亞原本在長桌的另一端用自己的筆電工作著，對他們不理不睬。過了一會兒她宣布要去攝影棚看看其他人捅亂子了沒有，便收拾東西離開了。

「字數至少得砍掉一半才行。」承吉揉了揉頭髮。「平面廣告靠的是畫面印象，不是細節資訊，我們又不是在做小冊子。」

「我們要不要打電話給光虹，告訴他我們現在有的概念？也許這樣他會比較有方向，比較能拍出切合主題的照片。」勇利問道。

「這應該讓JJ決定吧。」承吉說。「但說實話，我有一點不放心光虹，他才只有大一。我不知道一個連酒都還不能喝的傢伙是怎麼入選的，難不成他……」

「他很聰明，他十六歲的時候寫出了一個app，專利權賣了好幾十萬美元。」奧塔別克打斷承吉。勇利鬆了一口氣。雖然莉莉亞不在，但攝影機還在拍，他可不想要一副在別人背後嚼舌根的樣子。奧塔別克只大光虹一歲，也許他有點被冒犯到了，勇利心想。

「但如果他的強項是程式設計……那這個比賽其實沒有他發揮的空間。」承吉說。

「你把人想得太平面了，也許他有別的長處。」奧塔別克說。

「也許吧。」承吉說，似乎陷入了思考。「我們都是懷著目標來到這裡的。」

「像是夢想、財富、名聲……」勇利說。「成就感......之類的。」

「我知道了！」奧塔別克突然坐直了身體，音量也變大了。「勇利剛才說的那些，我們應該把那些當作文案的關鍵字！不要光寫性能和特色！懂我意思嗎？想想買新車的感覺！」

勇利精神一振，先前找不到方向的挫敗感一掃而空。「用形容詞當小標題如何？每一張照片搭配一個形容詞。」

承吉打了個響指，將筆記本翻開新的一頁。「我們重新開始吧！」

勇利的手機在他的口袋中又震動了幾次，雖然每次震動都令他的心臟漏跳一拍，但他沒有理會。

 

 

= = =TBC= = =

 


	7. 第三週(下)

 

 

攝影小組帶著待選的照片回來時，皇冠隊陷入了空前危機。

「有速度感的照片不等於拍糊的照片！這整張照片根本沒有對焦！」JJ憤怒地把一張照片往桌上丟。數十張照片在長桌上整齊地排列開來，眾人圍在桌前神情嚴肅地研究著。

「問題大了。」披集驚駭地說，「光虹，這些照片裡都沒拍到車身上的班利標誌！」

「怎麼可能！我明明告訴過攝影師要拍的！」光虹驚慌失措。

「我不是說過了標誌要特寫嗎？」JJ不悅地說，「這下好了，我們拿什麼鏡頭來做壓軸照片？」

「我真的有說！我指著標誌告訴他們要拍的！」光虹說，臉色嚇得慘白。

「根本沒幾張照片能用。」格奧爾基扯著頭髮。

莉莉亞站在房間後方，一臉淡漠地看抓狂的眾人。小小的會議室中空氣沉重得彷彿已經進雅可夫的會議室檢討失敗原因了。雖然前兩個任務也不能說進行得很有信心，但不安感都在工作完成後等待結果時才浮現。在任務進行期間就讓勇利覺得大事不妙的，這還是第一次。

「還是有不少拍得不錯的。」一直交叉手臂瞪著照片看的披集打破了沉默，他伸出手，開始挪動排放整齊的照片。「這張，車身顏色拍得很亮眼。這張是清楚的正面照。這張……」

「這張可以搭配文案的第三部分。」勇利指著其中一張說。凝重的氣氛似乎稍微緩解了。雖然知道披集個性樂觀，但他在不利環境中仍能保持正向思考，並影響團隊士氣，勇利不禁對披集心生佩服。

「我還沒看見文案呢。」克里斯在角落悶悶地說。

「誰去把文案印出來，每個人都拿一份。」JJ說。

眾人又討論了好一陣子，選出拍攝得最好的照片。幸好JJ對文案算是滿意，還沒有提出修改意見。選定之後便進入版面設計的環節，廣告公司派了兩位平面設計師來幫忙。隔天早上十點就要向班利公司的高層展示他們設計的平面廣告，他們沒有太多時間了。

「今晚大概得熬夜了。」披集對勇利小聲地說。

勇利完全同意。

他完全忘了要看手機。

 

= = =

 

維克多和披薩一起出現的時候，他們覺得他簡直是天使下凡。雖然他只是剛好和外送員一起踏過門檻罷了。

他們決定休息一下，吃點東西。時間已經來到晚上八點了，平面廣告的完成度低得嚇人。眾人在各種細節上意見分歧，JJ差不多和每個人都爭吵過一輪了，他們全都筋疲力竭，飢腸轆轆。

「獵豹還順利嗎？」格奧爾基問道，大口大口地將披薩往嘴裡塞。

「我不會告訴你們別隊的進度的。」維克多笑著說，拉開一張椅子在會議桌旁坐下，披薩放在他手邊，但他沒有吃。「但她們有壞消息，剛才黛比在攝影棚時突然昏倒了，幸好沒有大礙。」

「真不幸。」克里斯說。

「不過，就算他們少一個人，你們也未必比較有優勢。所以不要高興得太早。」維克多補上一句。

勇利得承認，在這個任務上，人數較多的皇冠隊的確沒有比較吃香。他走到維克多身旁拿披薩，回到自己的位子上吃。維克多意有所指的眼神一直跟著他到桌子的另一端。勇利吃了兩口才想起來為什麼。

他連忙掏出手機，果然裡面有來自維克多的兩則未讀訊息。

_我的寶貝公主是你的大粉絲！她等不及想認識你了！_

勇利皺起了眉頭。什麼意思？

第二則訊息是一張圖片，勇利把它點開來，發現是一隻大型貴賓犬傻氣地伸著舌頭的照片。勇利的嘴角勾起微笑，他知道這隻狗。

說來傻氣，但勇利的老家還堆著他迷維克多迷得最兇的時期買的所有花式滑冰雜誌。而少年的維克多不只一次在專訪中滔滔不絕地談論他的愛犬馬卡欽，勇利甚至因此央求爸媽也讓他養一隻貴賓犬。

勇利的心思飄向遙遠的九州，到爸媽經營的小小的溫泉旅館裡，想起姊姊真利將那隻屬於他的嬌小的玩具貴賓犬放進他懷裡時，他心臟快樂得快要爆炸的感覺。他把小狗取名叫小維，還因此被姊姊笑了，說他追星追得比姊姊還痴迷。

「好可愛噢！」披集突然在他背後說，把勇利從回憶中拉了回來。「誰傳來的？」

「噢，只是優子啦……」勇利胡亂撒了個謊，連忙把手機收起來。

「你對著狗狗照片傻笑，案情不單純噢！」披集揶揄地推了推他的肩膀，在他身旁坐下，他的紙盤上堆了三片披薩。

勇利瞥向維克多，後者仍望著他，眼神中帶著笑意。

「沒什麼，只是想起我的狗了。」勇利說。

「噢？勇利也有養狗？」維克多開口問道。

「我有一隻玩具貴賓犬，小時候在老家養的。」勇利說，突然不是很想繼續這個話題。

「我有一隻哈士奇。」承吉說，以為大家在談論各自的寵物。

「我比較喜歡貓欸。」克里斯說。

「牠現在和你住嗎？還是在老家？」但維克多沒理會其他人，仍只對勇利說話。

「牠……前年死掉了。車禍。」勇利說。

話尾未落，他便感覺到房間裡突然的沉默。至少有一半的人同情地看著他，維克多的笑容也瞬間消失了，勇利真的很不喜歡這樣。

「好可憐啊。」光虹小小聲地說。

勇利突然覺得鼻子有點酸，喉嚨縮緊。「呃，我去一下洗手間。」他說，他知道自己這樣很不成熟，但他沒辦法坐在那兒一邊吃披薩一邊隨意地談論小維。他起身離開了。

 

= = =

 

會議室外頭有一個露天的陽台咖啡座，也許是給員工吃午餐曬太陽用的。勇利在這裡做了幾個深呼吸，覺得情緒稍微平復了一些。他握著陽台的欄杆，望著滿是高樓大廈的街景。

他身後傳來皮鞋的腳步聲，聲音越來越近，直到一個男人在他身旁站定。

「你找到我了。」勇利微笑著說。

「嗨。」維克多說。「我很抱歉，剛才……」

「沒關係。你不知道。」勇利說，「只是，小維已經走了兩年了，我還是很傷心。」

 _我是個糟糕的主人_ ，他心想， _牠走的時候我人甚至不在日本。而我現在連聊一聊牠的事都沒辦法。我真是一團亂──_

維克多伸出手，覆蓋住勇利抓著欄杆的手，將他溫柔地握住。「我還是很抱歉。」他輕聲說。

在寒冷的晚風中，維克多手心的溫度更顯得溫暖。勇利感覺到一股熱流爬上他的臉頰，他知道自己一定臉紅了。

「有沒有人告訴過你，你臉紅起來好可愛？」維克多說。

看吧，他臉紅了吧。等一下，可愛？維克多剛才說他可愛嗎？

「呃……沒有吧。應該沒有。」勇利支支吾吾地說。

「你把我的號碼存起來了嗎？」維克多問道。勇利點點頭。

「私人手機呢？也存了嗎？」

「我回去再存。」勇利說，「我們平常不能帶私人手機在身上。」

「所以你沒存我的號碼。」維克多說，不知怎地聽起來悶悶的。

「我一回去宿舍馬上就存，然後給你發訊息。」勇利向他保證。

「也是，如果有存的話那時候就會給我打電話了。」維克多補上一句，自言自語似的。

勇利困惑地皺起了眉頭。

「那個……我可以問，為什麼想要我的號碼嗎？」

「當然是因為我想要多了解勇利呀。」維克多說，露出了他招牌的心型笑容。他笑起來和在電視上或雜誌上都不太一樣，更熱切，更真心。他的快樂像輻射熱一樣發散，讓勇利的心情也隨之飛揚。

他用雙手抓起了勇利的手，像在握手一樣搖了搖。

勇利帶著紅紅的臉頰回到會議室時，被握住的那隻手仍暖意融融。

 

= = =

 

「班利汽車的高層現在在線上，他們對你們的表現似乎還滿滿意的。現在，我們來聽聽結果吧。」雅可夫轉向右側，牆上掛著一個巨大的液晶螢幕。班利的兩位高層出現在視訊影像上。「你們好，現在兩隊都在我面前，我們準備好聽你們的決定了。」

「獵豹和皇冠，你們好。以下是我們討論後做出的評論。獵豹的廣告清楚傳達出這款新車俐落的形象，廣告詞的編寫也恰到好處，整體而言是訊息清晰的好廣告。皇冠在版面設計及文字運用上做得不錯，但照片的選擇令人不解。皇冠選擇的照片無法凸顯出車體的特色，且沒有拍出標誌。我們認為這是重大失誤。」

雅可夫眉毛挑得老高。

「綜上所述，班利汽車決定勝出的是獵豹。恭喜女士們！我們會考慮採用獵豹的作品作為正式的平面廣告。」

「謝謝，祝你們周末愉快。」雅可夫說。視訊通話結束了，他轉身面向面試者們。

「恭喜獵豹，妳們贏了。伊莎貝拉，做的好。你替獵豹掙得了第一場勝績。」雅可夫說。伊莎貝拉高興得眼眶泛淚。「至於皇冠，好好反省一下到底哪裡做錯了，我們晚點再談。」

女孩們開心地歡呼擊掌，她們終於打第一場勝仗了！

勇利的心直直沉到谷底。他要面對第一場生存廝殺戰了。在思考對策，釐清責任前，他現在只有滿心的沮喪。

「對不起，費茨曼先生，我可以說句話嗎？」黛比突然說。

「請說。」雅可夫挑起一邊眉毛。眾人困惑地看向她。

「我想先就因為身體不適離開工作崗位的事向隊友們道歉。」黛比說，「大家都知道我第一個任務開始就不舒服，也都相當包容我。其實第二個任務我仍然情況不好，所以優子陪我去看了醫生。檢查結果是，我懷孕了。」眾人都倒抽了一口氣，幾個人小聲說「恭喜！」

「我原本打算在身體允許的情況下努力工作，但是今天在任務中暈倒，讓我下定了決心。這個決定相當不容易，」黛比深吸了一口氣，「費茨曼先生，請您允許我退出比賽。」

獵豹隊一陣驚呼，有人說「不！」，有人說「什麼？」

「為了自己的身體，我不願意冒任何險。退出比賽當然很可惜，但是我認為這是值得的。」

勇利睜大了眼睛，他看了看隊友，大家臉上都掛著一模一樣的震驚表情。

雅可夫看來也十分意外。他和莉莉亞交換了眼神，然後沉默了一會兒。

「黛比，這是妳的人生，我尊重妳的決定。」雅可夫說，「擁有孩子是很美好的事，可惜我和莉莉亞無福消受。我祝福妳擁有健康美滿的家庭，很多人低估了家庭的重要性，但沒有什麼比家人更重要了。」他看著莉莉亞，後者對他微笑。

獵豹隊仍有些人看起來尚未從震驚中恢復，這也是可以理解的，她們贏了比賽，卻還在減少隊員。

「兩隊都先出去吧。」

 

= = =

 

初嘗敗績的皇冠，回到房間時的低氣壓可想而知。JJ躺在沙發上生悶氣，每當有人嘗試和他說話，他便怒氣沖沖地說要把攝影小組的所有人帶進會議室。披集垂頭喪氣地把頭埋進枕頭裡，勇利試圖替他打氣，但他自己也太過沮喪，發揮不了效果。

不出所料，JJ一進會議室便將砲火對準負責攝影的光虹、披集和克里斯，說他們怠忽職守，沒有好好監督攝影師，導致其他人沒有足夠的好照片能製作廣告。克里斯不甘示弱地回嘴，說JJ沒有給他們明確的方向，令他們無所適從，不知道廣告的著力主題或強調的重點。

「他們的確欠缺足夠的討論，也沒有清楚一貫的主題。」莉莉亞說，「在我離開前，廣告文案的撰寫完全是無頭蒼蠅亂撞。」

勇利呼吸一緊，不知道莉莉亞這番談話是否會讓矛頭指向文案的撰寫上。他決定主動開口辯駁。「我們花了一些時間才摸索出方向，」勇利說，「但最後文案的呈現是成功的。我相信我們向消費者傳達出足夠的資訊，能勾起他們的興趣。」

「文案是誰寫的？」雅可夫問道。

「勇利、奧塔別克和我。」承吉說。

「所以你們三個寫文案，你們三個去攝影棚。格奧爾基，你做了什麼？你有貢獻嗎？」雅可夫問道。

格奧爾基被這個尖銳的問題嚇了一跳，支支吾吾地表示他有幫忙設計版面。

「JJ，我要你選擇兩個你認為在這個任務中表現得最差的人。」雅可夫說。

「我選擇光虹，因為他應該要指揮攝影師拍出好照片，卻沒有完成這個任務。」

光虹沮喪地低下頭。

「另一個人，我要選擇格奧爾基。我覺得他貢獻得沒有其他人多。」

格奧爾基漲紅了臉。

「有趣，我以為你會再選一個負責攝影棚的人呢。」莉莉亞說。

「我指派光虹負責。我不覺得其他人有做錯的地方。」JJ堅持道。

「我們要討論一下。」雅可夫說，「JJ、光虹、格奧爾基在外面稍等，其他人可以回去宿舍裡休息了。」

 

= = =

 

「他不應該帶格奧爾基進會議室的。格奧爾基參與的部分是廣告標語和版面設計，這兩方面都沒有問題。」承吉說。皇冠隊的五個人聚在客廳裡，等待倖存的隊友們打開宿舍大門走進來。女孩們慶祝去了，她們的獎賞是搭直升機繞曼哈頓一圈。

「我認為他不想和克里斯或披集正面衝突。」奧塔別克說，「這兩個人都太伶牙俐齒了，JJ怕說不過他們。」

「你們覺得誰會被開除？」披集問道。

「沒拍到品牌標誌的確是致命傷，光虹很危險。」克里斯說。

「他可以辯護說專案經理監督不力？我們在攝影棚期間JJ完全沒有連絡我們。」披集說。

「這樣會不會造成反效果？好像他能力不足需要人監督的感覺？」勇利說。

「不知道。」克里斯深深嘆了一口氣。

勇利覺得精疲力竭，他閉上眼睛，想著維克多在陽台上握住他的手的感覺。

「我需要一杯熱可可。」他喃喃自語。或是一個擁抱。他心想。

大門再度打開時，走進來的只有JJ和格奧爾基。光虹被開除了。

 

===TBC===

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 這一章字數逼近五千www  
> 2\. 關於黛比：本來的想法是自創角都一開始就先踢光光，但黛比這個角色我是直接把朋友的名字和職業拿來用(雖然因為筆力不足，到最後也沒用上什麼跟她個人特質有關的描寫)，所以捨不得而讓她留到第三週，總之新加坡的律師Debbie是真有其人XD她女兒超可愛XD  
> 3\. 有任何想法歡迎留言！也謝謝給我支持鼓勵的大家~


	8. 第四週(上)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勇利有很不好的預感。首先，他們人在一間電視公司的大廳。第二，這是個購物頻道的電視公司。第三，他們剛做完平面廣告，不太可能接著做影片廣告，這樣重疊性太高了。這表示……

 

勇利躺在床上，手裡握著手機，雙眼放空地望著天花板。

皇冠吃了第一次敗仗，光虹被開除了。雖然和光虹並不是特別親密，但少了一個隊友讓原本便競爭激烈的比賽更增添壓力。明天眼睛一睜開，就要面對第四個任務。但他無法自已地不停在腦中重播著……

維克多握了他的手！

在他為了小維的話題沮喪時，維克多追上來安慰他，溫柔地握住了他的手。

勇利覺得心頭滾燙，那是股又苦又甜的暖流，強勢地佔據了他的心臟，令他每次心跳都灼熱不已。

維克多的雙手包覆著勇利的手，說想多了解他。

這是什麼意思？難道維克多對他……？

在這麼多冰雪聰明的俊男美女中，為什麼是他？勇利只是個結結巴巴的焦慮糾結綜合體，除了滑冰沒什麼過人之處。就算是最擅長的滑冰，也能讓他在上場前恐慌發作，化為在角落瑟瑟發抖的廢人。他一拿麥克風就緊張得語無倫次，一喝酒就放鬆得失去控制。

一旦真的認識他，等著維克多的就只有失望而已。自己只是個隨處可見的無趣男子，混在一群精明幹練的人群中裝出一副冷靜的樣貌。維克多也許欣賞他在冰上的表現，畢竟這八成是勇利雀屏中選的原因，但下了冰面，勇利誰也不是。

能夠和他面對面說上話，勇利就心存感激了。他不求能和維克多交上朋友，不求維克多對自己有興趣，更不求隨之而來的無可避免的心碎。

他非和維克多保持距離不可。

但他怎麼能拒絕維克多的友情？拒絕他從小瘋狂崇拜的花滑偶像，拒絕他青少年時期懵懂的悸動，拒絕在陽台上體貼安慰他的溫柔男人？

不，他做不到。他翻身坐起來，盯著手機裡一直停留著的簡訊編寫畫面。維克多想要他的號碼，他應該要快點發出去，簡單打個招呼就好。但他完全不知道該寫什麼好。他不停重複著打出半個句子又刪掉的過程。

拿這個去問豪也太傻氣了。

披集一定知道要說什麼。勇利轉頭看了一眼躺在隔壁床上打電動的室友，披集總能毫不忸怩地和陌生人打成一片，勇利的困境在他眼中一定只是一塊小蛋糕而已。

但這是勇利的小秘密，只能秘密地煩惱，秘密地扯頭髮，秘密地在床上打滾。

「勇利你還好嗎？」披集突然問他，「你已經苦著臉一整晚了。」

「呃。」好個秘密呀。

「來吧，告訴披集哥哥你的小煩惱。」披集笑著放下了電動。勇利猶豫了一下，然後他嘆了一口氣，轉身面對披集。

「這是一個假設的狀況。」勇利說。

「喔喔，是那種『我朋友的朋友』的那種狀況嗎？」披集問道，精神一振。

「我不知道你在講什麼，總之，我有一個朋友……呃，他有一個崇拜了很久的對象，有一天他見到了偶像本人，沒想到偶像想要和他做朋友。於是偶像把自己的電話號碼給他，但問題來了，他要傳簡訊給他的偶像，但不知道要寫什麼才好。」

「喔喔你說的是伊莎貝拉嗎？」披集問道。

「什……伊莎貝拉？」

「迷妹伊莎貝拉終於和帥氣吉他手JJ進展到互留號碼的程度了嗎？天啊，我還以為他們倆都太高傲不願意踏出第一步呢。」

「噢……我想總會有人踏出第一步的吧。」勇利丈二金剛摸不著腦袋。

「其實不用想太多啦，簡單打個招呼就好了。JJ那個人，不用說太多話他自己也會說個不停的啦。」說完這句話，披集的注意力又回到電動上了。

最後勇利只打了簡短的「我是勇利」一句話，硬著頭皮送出去了。

沒想到不到半分鐘，他的手機便震動了起來。

_是勇利！！太開心了！！我現在有勇利的號碼了 <3_

維克多歡天喜地得令勇利意外，他覺得有點錯愕，但又有些暗喜。

但這樣是不行的。他心中有個小小的聲音說。你非和他保持距離不可。

勇利的手機震動了。是維克多。

_你今天會去健身房嗎？_

他望著那行訊息，良久才發出回覆。

_抱歉，我累了，要休息了。_

他希望這看起來不會太懦弱。但他必須避開維克多，這對他們兩人都好。手機馬上又震動了。

_晚安！祝你好夢 :D_

 

= = =

 

勇利有很不好的預感。首先，他們人在一間電視公司的大廳。第二，這是個購物頻道的電視公司。第三，他們剛做完平面廣告，不太可能接著做影片廣告，這樣重疊性太高了。這表示……

「這次的任務要你們拋頭露面了。」雅可夫說。

不。

「待會我會給你們一張商品清單，兩隊要各挑選五項商品，明天在這個購物頻道上進行現場電話銷售。銷售總額最高的那隊獲勝，再簡單不過了吧？」

不。

維克多和莉莉亞照慣例站在雅可夫身旁，看著面試者們或興奮或恐慌的各種反應。

「不過，兩隊拿到的清單是一樣的，你們不可以挑重複的商品。如果有重複，就得靠協商解決。談判能力也是很重要的，當我的接班人不可以不會談判。節目的具體進行方式你們可以和電視台的工作人員協商，原則上他們會在可以辦到的限度內配合你們的要求。到時候我也會看節目直播的，你們最好別吃螺絲啊。好了，我要你們現在就選出專案經理。」雅可夫命道。

兩隊馬上低聲交頭接耳起來。

「我做時裝秀的時候接觸過一點點節目製播，對後臺可能比較了解。」格奧爾基說，「這次讓我來吧？我知道這基本上還是銷售任務，但後臺的重要性也不能小看。」

「我覺得我也可以做。」披集說，「雖然我沒有接觸過電視台實務，只有做Youtube直播的經驗。」

他們快速投票，決定這次的專案經理是格奧爾基。

「都決定了嗎？兩隊的專案經理上前來。」格奧爾基和米菈走到雅可夫面前。

「俄羅斯大對決。」披集小聲竊笑。

「現在你們兩隊的人數不太平均，皇冠隊有七人，獵豹隊只有五人。為了任務進行公平起見，也為了觀察你們在不同隊員間的合作情形，我要進行企業重組。」雅可夫宣布道。面試者們面面相覷。

不不不。

「你們輪流挑選隊員，被叫到的人上前來分成兩邊站。從米菈開始。」雅可夫說。

「我的首選是薩拉。」米菈馬上說。

勇利的胃糾成一團，分組最討厭的就是等著被挑的時候。從米菈和格奧爾基的選擇順序能看出他們對隊員的評價高低，這就已經夠可怕了，還當著雅可夫的面！

「安亞。」格奧爾基說。安亞如名模般撥了下頭髮，笑得春風得意。「這傢伙！」克里斯小聲抱怨。

「克里斯。」米菈說。

「承吉。」格奧爾基說。承吉看起來有些意外。

「伊莎貝拉。」米菈說。

「勇利。」格奧爾基說。勇利大大鬆了一口氣，站到承吉身旁。

「JJ．」米菈說。

「披集。」

「奧塔別克。」

「優子。」優子走到勇利身旁，勇利看得出她有點失望。被留到最後一個當然不是讓人精神一振的事情，但是勇利很高興能和她同一隊。他對她露出笑容，優子也回以甜美的微笑。

「新的陣容產生了，你們的隊伍名稱跟著專案經理的原隊名。新的獵豹隊有：米菈、薩拉、伊莎貝拉、克里斯、JJ、奧塔別克。新的皇冠隊有：格奧爾基、安亞、承吉、勇利、披集、優子。有意見的人請現在提出來。」雅可夫宣布道。

沒有人說話，大家都面帶微笑。

總的來說，勇利對新的隊伍挺滿意的。和他比較要好的披集及優子都在隊上，承吉和格奧爾基一向是隊伍主力，也去掉了容易和承吉衝突的JJ。他和安亞不熟悉，但是她顯然和格奧爾基越走越近了。他覺得新陣容既有戰鬥力又能和諧相處。應該能合作愉快。

他們走進電視公司裡的小會議室，勇利落在隊伍的最後面。維克多跟著他們走了進來。

「嘿！勇利早安~」維克多笑著說。勇利低著頭，只含糊地道了聲早，便快速走進了會議室。

維克多將一張單子遞給格奧爾基，然後在會議桌的最角落坐下。途中他不經意地踢到垃圾桶，發出很大的聲音。嚇了一跳的勇利轉頭看向他，卻不小心和他對上了視線。

維克多俏皮地眨了下右眼，但勇利馬上別開了目光。

專注在任務上！不要回應他！

「我們半小時內要敲定商品清單，然後我去和米菈協商，看有沒有重疊的商品。」格奧爾基說。「單子上有什麼……吸塵器、組裝式衣架、梅森瓶果汁機……到底是梅森瓶還是果汁機？」

「附梅森瓶的果汁機吧？可以拆卸下來直接帶著喝的那種。」優子說。

「我把清單抄在白板上吧，比較方便討論。」安亞微笑著說，走到格奧爾基身旁接過了單子，手指故意擦過格奧爾基的手，令他眼神失焦了一秒鐘。

「我的天啊我看不下去了。」披集自以為很小聲地說。

清單上共有二十樣商品，價位高低不等。他們對於該選擇低價位商品以求薄利多銷好，還是選擇高價位商品以求較高的單筆利潤好，遲遲下不了決定。

「賺到最高營業額的隊伍才會贏，所以我們當然要五項都瞄準高單價的商品呀！賣一袋衛生紙多少錢？賣一台吸塵器多少錢？這不是再明顯不過嗎？」安亞理所當然地說。

「但我們不可能全部都選高單價的商品，你們有誰真的看過購物頻道嗎？接二連三地播出昂貴的東西你們會買嗎？當然是有的貴有的便宜，這樣便宜的東西看起來就會超划算超有吸引力的啊！」披集據理力爭。

「你這樣講代表你仍然把重點放在便宜的商品！」安亞說，她瞪了格奧爾基一眼，好像在責怪他沒站在她這邊。

「重點不是價位的高低，重點是折扣！」優子說。「就算是上百美金的商品，只要折扣得夠，就會覺得撿到便宜而買下去！」

「等一下，披集問了個好問題。有誰真的看過購物頻道嗎？不是轉過去而已，有人看過至少十分鐘以上嗎？」格奧爾基問道。

勇利搖搖頭。優子和披集舉起了手。

「你們覺得在購物頻道上怎樣的商品會成功？」格奧爾基問舉手的兩人。

「划算的東西。」優子說，「不管是賣保鮮膜還是珠寶，單價的高低不是那麼重要，折扣比較重要。喔，還有口條。」

「我覺得要選功能性強的商品？生活中實用的東西。同樣的東西擺在架子上你不一定會注意到，但是在電視上有人示範用途給你看，有時候購買意願就會增加了。」披集說。

「我們可以選高單價又實用的商品。」安亞說。

格奧爾基盯著白板上的商品清單沉思了好一會。

「勇利，你覺得呢？」他看向勇利。

「嗯……我覺得高單價商品風險太大了，應該選一項貴的就好，其他四項都選便宜的。」勇利說。

「我們可以把商品分成低中高三個價位，」一直沉默不語的承吉突然開口，「低的選兩項，中的選一項，高的選兩項。」

「承吉的點子不錯。」披集出聲支持。勇利也點點頭。

勇利能感覺到維克多的視線時不時停留在他身上，帶著詢問和試探。但他一直躲避著不和他對上眼睛。

他實在沒自信。不論是電視購物任務，或是和維克多保持距離。

 

= = =TBC= = =

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章寫完後有一種"這節目是戀愛巴士逆啦！"的感覺，我甚至還沒開始寫奧尤XD


	9. 第四週(下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勝生選手一生懸命躲貓貓ing

 

儘管大家意見紛歧，格奧爾基仍決定五項商品中選三項高價品，另外兩項選低價品。高價品佔的比例較高，所以安亞妥協了。其他人也沒有太大的反彈意見。格奧爾基和米菈協商過後，決定了皇冠隊的商品是吸塵器、膠原蛋白膠囊組、珍珠項鍊、彈性長褲、魔術拖把等五項。

「我們全部都得上台嗎？」勇利問道，這其實是他最擔心的問題。

「我全程要在後台確保流程進行順利，所以你們五個人一人負責一項。或是兩三人一組配合上台。電視台原來的主持人會在場，但他們只負責開場，銷售部分我們要完全自己介紹展示。」格奧爾基說。

「我可以當主持人。」披集自告奮勇，「你們一人銷售一樣商品，我在旁邊提問或答腔，這樣會進行得比較順暢。」

「但這樣我們就只有四個人銷售五樣商品。會有一個人負責兩項。」安亞皺著眉頭。

「我覺得這樣不好，披集承擔的責任太重了。」勇利說。「我們可以分成兩人和三人的小組，分別銷售兩樣及三樣商品。」

「正好分成低價組和高價組。」優子說。

「那就這麼做吧。」格奧爾基說。

 

 

該來的躲不掉，只能硬著頭皮上台叫賣了，勇利絕望地想。他和披集一組負責彈性長褲和魔術拖把，現在兩人剛拿到商品實物和資料，正在翻來翻去地研究著。

勇利一整天都成功地避開了維克多。在茶水間，在影印室，在開會的空檔。每當維克多向他走來，他就連忙躲開。要是躲不開，就盡量把對話縮減到最短。他可以感覺到維克多的表情一次比一次失望，在勇利每次轉身走掉或別開視線時，那對藍色眼睛的光芒便黯淡下來。

但當維克多和其他人攀談，勇利心裡又一陣拉扯。想去加入談話，想要那雙溫柔的眼睛看向他，把注意力放在他身上。他比平常更敏銳地察覺到每次維克多想開口向他說話的神情，令他躁動不安，心緒不定。

「緊張嗎？你應該很習慣攝影機吧？」披集問道。

「放心吧，我和攝影機向來關係良好。」勇利苦笑著說。

「我想也是。」

「是健全的你追我跑的關係。」

披集哈哈大笑。「跟今天的你和維克多一樣呢。」他說，眼中閃過頑皮的光芒。

「呃……」

「你和維克多怎麼了？」披集說，語氣充滿關切。「今天一整天都很不對勁。你們不是……我以為你們交換手機號碼了？」

「披集！」勇利驚呼。

「你真的以為我昨天晚上在講JJ和伊莎貝拉嗎？」披集翻了個白眼。「拜託，他們兩個還早咧。伊莎貝拉上個任務贏了JJ，現在一個趾高氣昂，一個抬不起頭來，那對歡喜冤家還有得磨的。」

「啊啊啊。」勇利把臉埋進手裡。「你太聰明了我覺得好討厭噢。」

「謝謝誇獎。」披集的手臂環住勇利的肩膀。「好了快告訴我！你為什麼要跟他玩躲貓貓？」

「我只是……現在在比賽中，我不想要分心。」勇利避重就輕地說。

披集盯著他看，不知怎地，勇利知道他沒被說服。

「傻勇利。」披集唱歌一般地說。

 

= = =

 

隔天格奧爾基在最後一刻決定把三人小組拆開，讓安亞及優子搭檔銷售珍珠項鍊和膠原蛋白膠囊組，而承吉則單獨上場負責吸塵器。勇利換上了彈性長褲，和披集在攝影棚等待上場，他們是最後一組人。

他們都戴著耳機，格奧爾基會在控制室裡指示他們，或提醒他們別漏掉商品細節。但勇利還是把資料全背了下來，以免正式上場時驚慌失措，語無倫次。他很了解自己的口才不適合臨機應變。

優子的台風非常穩，口齒清晰，聲音悅耳。安亞相對的沒那麼出色，她故意穿著剪裁清涼的低胸洋裝，在展示珍珠項鍊時讓鏡頭特寫她引以為傲的事業線。勇利不是很確定這樣的展示方式能否見效，畢竟購物頻道的主力客群並不是男性。

但回頭看格奧爾基的表情，他大概懂了。

維克多站在格奧爾基身旁，看起來一派嚴肅。勇利納悶著今天為何不是莉莉亞來觀察他們。維克多看起來臉色不太好，有點黑眼圈，整個人也沒有平時精神飽滿的樣子。

承吉上場了。他平鋪直敘地說明商品特色，一邊示範用吸塵器清潔各種表面。雖然不如一般購物頻道活潑，但也算清楚明瞭。電視台替他準備了各種材料，承吉便不急不徐地重複著用各種物質把地板弄髒再吸乾淨的過程，平順地結束了他的環節。

輪到勇利和披集了。

他們先從彈性長褲開始賣。勇利先說明褲子的舒適度，擺了幾個姿勢，並做了幾個運動動作。他們故意選了較貼身的尺寸，讓勇利結實勻稱的的腿部線條能清楚展現。勇利其實偏好寬鬆一點的尺寸，但披集認為不夠上鏡。

為了強調褲子的彈性，他們請節目準備了瑜珈墊。讓勇利在上面伸展，利用他的柔軟度做出各種動作。

「──彈性絕佳，絕對可以讓你舒適地做各種活動。勝生選手，你可以穿著這條褲子劈腿嗎？」披集問道。

勇利點點頭，「可以的，這雖然不是瑜珈褲，但只要不用力過猛還是辦得到的。」兩腿在瑜珈墊上劈開，勇利抬頭看了一下螢幕好確定攝影機角度，卻發現站在螢幕旁的維克多有些奇怪。他表情僵硬地盯著勇利，看起來像屏著呼吸似的。

格奧爾基在耳機裡提醒他們時間，於是他們接著介紹魔術拖把。這次輪到披集示範，勇利說明。勇利牢記該說明的產品資訊，和披集照著排練過的稿子一搭一唱，進行得頗為順利。

銷售時間似乎一眨眼便結束了，格奧爾基從後台出來，把每個人都誇獎了一番。「我認為每個人都表現得非常優秀，我非常滿意。」格奧爾基說，「大家都回去休息吧。聽尤里說這次任務結束後會有兩天的休假，我們可以好好期待一下。」

 

= = =

 

勇利照著工作人員指示找到了服裝間。這是個雜亂的房間，一排排的衣物擁擠地掛在架上，配件塞滿了壁櫥。勇利差點被一個衣帽架絆倒，才好不容易找到工作人員告訴他的待清洗衣物籃。

他踢掉鞋子，脫下嶄新的長褲──的確是滿好穿的，他自己都想買幾件了──正要換上自己的牛仔褲時，門突然打開了。

「不好意思，我……勇利？」

勇利慌張地轉身，雙手還抓著還沒扣上的牛仔褲檔部。狼狽地和自己躲了兩天的男人面對面了。

「維克多？」勇利驚呼，連忙把褲子穿好。

「對不起！我只是……」維克多後退了兩步，「披集不小心把一疊新的長褲丟進魔術拖把的水桶裡了，工作人員要我把這些褲子拿過來。」他連忙舉起手上的一疊溼答答的布料，證明自己沒說謊。

「披集那傢伙竟然不自己來。」勇利不敢置信地說。

「大家忙著收拾，我反正閒著。」維克多說。他有點手足無措的捧著那疊濕衣服，臉頰泛起了可疑的紅暈。

「噢……籃子在那裡。」勇利說，「小心那個衣帽架！」

他喊得太慢了。維克多的長腿已經踢到了衣帽架的腳架，整個人失去平衡。他驚呼一聲，憑著出色的運動神經，敏捷地旋轉身體，雖然手上的褲子掉了滿地，但他抓住了勇利身旁的掛衣架，硬是保持住了平衡。

才那麼一眨眼的時間，維克多就在勇利面前了，近得幾乎要貼上他的胸口。兩人之間的空氣凝結了一秒鐘。

「呼！」維克多說。

勇利噗哧笑了出來。

「勇利。」維克多說，他仍然站得那麼近，沒有退開。「我可以問你一個問題嗎？」

「嗯？」

但維克多好半晌沒說話，他長長地凝視著勇利。勇利想往後退，卻陷進了整排柔軟的大衣中。

「勇利討厭我嗎？」維克多問道。

「不！我怎麼會討厭維克多呢？」

「那為什麼不和我說話？為什麼躲開我？」

「我……」勇利的呼吸變得急促，「維克多才是，為什麼想和我說話？」

「因為我喜歡你呀。」維克多說。

 勇利不敢置信地看著他。他的意思是朋友之間的喜歡對吧？不是……不可能是「喜歡」的喜歡吧？

「勇利……不相信我嗎？」他看起來有點受傷。

「為什麼？」勇利問道。「我沒有什麼特別的，我只是……勇利而已。」

維克多微微一笑，眼神中充滿暖意，令勇利心口一熱。

「我會慢慢告訴你的。」銀髮男人說，「只要你別再躲開我。」

「好吧。」勇利屈服了。他不想再看見維克多露出難過的表情了。

「以後我靠得很近，也不可以躲開噢。」

「好吧。」

維克多向前俯身，兩手抓著勇利身後的掛衣架，將勇利困在他的雙臂之間。勇利整個人陷入了羽絨、棉襖和羊毛大衣的柔軟海洋。

「這麼近也不可以躲開噢。」維克多呢喃著，低頭吻住了勇利。

他輕輕含著勇利的下唇，高挺的鼻子貼著他的臉頰。這是個輕柔甜蜜的吻，勇利閉上眼睛，在維克多退開時追了過去，攫住了維克多的唇。

房間裡的溫度瞬間升高，他們一心一意地佔有著對方的唇舌，周遭的一切彷彿都消失了。勇利聽見維克多發出輕微的呻吟聲，令他沉溺，令他失去理智。維克多的手在勇利的肩背上遊走，最後來到勇利的腰間，將他緊緊摟住。

等他們終於分開，兩人都臉頰酡紅，雙眼迷離。

「哇喔。」維克多說，和勇利額頭相貼。

「哇喔。」勇利也說。

_哇喔。_

 

= = =

 

「獵豹採取薄利多銷的策略，五項商品全部選擇低價商品，並提供大量購買的折扣。他們的營業額是一萬一千四百四十四元。」莉莉亞宣布。

「皇冠的選擇兼顧了高價位和低價位的商品，在銷售時利用各種道具達到展示商品特性的效果。他們的營業額是九千九百七十元。」維克多說。

獵豹隊歡呼擊掌。皇冠則沮喪地低下頭，整整輸了五千塊！

「恭喜獵豹。作為獎勵和答謝，你們每個人會得到一千美元的購物金，可以在你們努力了兩天的購物頻道使用。」雅可夫說。獵豹歡呼得更大聲了。優子發出壓抑住的呻吟聲。

眾人全回到宿舍，獵豹馬上開起香檳來，皇冠則拖著行李箱離開，面對地獄般的淘汰會議。

「是誰決定選擇三項高價品的？」雅可夫問道。

「是我考慮隊友的意見後決定的。」格奧爾基說。

「獵豹全部的商品都是低價品，這是他們獲勝的關鍵。你們兩樣低價商品的平均營業額比獵豹的還高，表示你們的失敗要歸咎於高價品的銷售。誰負責賣那三項商品的？」

「我和安亞負責珍珠項鍊和膠原蛋白，承吉負責吸塵器。」優子馬上回答他。

「維克多，你一直在現場，你認為問題出在哪裡？」雅可夫問道。

「我認為珍珠項鍊的銷售是最失敗的。沒有提到珍珠產地，也沒提到保證書。購物頻道提供了包裝盒和展示台，但完全沒有使用到……」維克多說。

「不需要展示台，戴在我的脖子上效果更好。」安亞馬上反駁。

「我不同意。」維克多說。「妳一直要求鏡頭特寫戴在你身上的項鍊，但又不停動來動去，鏡頭根本拍不清楚商品。」

「勇利，」雅可夫突然將注意力轉向，「你和披集表現得很好，你們是這六個人裡最安全的。告訴我，你認為這四個人裡誰要為銷售失利負責？」

勇利睜大了眼睛，「我認為……」他吞了下口水，不知道要怎麼說才不會讓人認為他在落井下石。「對方因為全部選擇低價品而獲勝，那麼我們就是敗在選了太多高價商品。所以……這是專案經理的職責。格奧爾基勇於冒險，只是這次冒險沒有得到回報。」

格奧爾基沒說話。維克多向勇利輕輕地點了點頭，讓他安心。

「格奧爾基，我要你選擇兩個你認為應該對這次失敗負責的人。」雅可夫說。

「承吉，」格奧爾基咬牙切齒地沉默了一會兒後說，「和優子。」

「你為什麼不選安亞？維克多已經說了表現最不好的是珍珠項鍊，難道她不用負責嗎？」雅可夫問道。

「我並不認為安亞表現不好。」格奧爾基堅持道。

「高價品中，吸塵器的表現最好。為什麼選承吉？」

「吸塵器應該要賣得更好的。」格奧爾基回答。

「好吧。你們全部出去，讓我們討論一下。格奧爾基、承吉、優子先在外面等，待會我會再叫你們回來，決定誰要被炒魷魚。」眾人紛紛起身，往門口走去。

「安亞。」雅可夫突然說，「妳撿回一條命啊。」

 安亞低著頭出去了。

 

格奧爾基沒有回來。

 

 

===TBC===

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於吻上了我好開心啊(摀心口)


	10. 第五週(上)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短暫的假期過去了，勇利面臨新的責任和挑戰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的很不好意思拖了這麼久才更新，讓大家久等了！這章開始嘗試維克多的POV，以後也可能有別人的POV，如果可以留言告訴我喜不喜歡這樣的寫法(切換不同視角或維持單一一個)，我會很高興的！謝謝大家=)

維克多嘆了一口氣，望著桌上一聲不吭的手機。

落地玻璃外的紐約已夜幕低垂。他轉頭眺望窗外的點點燈光，上串成河流的車陣，又回頭看看堆積如山的工作。維克多的辦公室位在費茨曼大樓上，雖然不是最高的樓層，但景觀也不輸雅可夫‧費茨曼的辦公室。前任行銷長切雷斯蒂諾要離開這間辦公室時還挺依依不捨的。

面試者們經過四個任務沒日沒夜的戰鬥，好不容易得到了兩天假期。今天晚上一夥人跑去看NBA球賽了。維克多也想一起去，但他實在抽不開身。不用觀察面試者代表維克多終於有完整的時間處理行銷長的工作。同時兩邊跑耗掉的時間和力氣比他原本以為的還要大得多。他必須趁這兩天趕上進度才行。

他抬頭望向辦公室裡的大電視。現在畫面上正在直播今晚的NBA比賽。其中一隊剛投進一顆三分球，觀眾看起來歡聲雷動—─為了專心工作，維克多把音量調得很小聲。雖然沒辦法親自去看比賽，但至少開著直播，他才不會覺得孤獨得可怕。

如果可以在螢幕上看見勇利就更好了。

_你們全都去看球賽了嗎？我會在電視上找你們喔！_

手機螢幕對話畫面仍停留在維克多十分鐘前傳出的訊息，勇利還沒回覆他。他是不是已經表現得太黏人了？早知道就不說他在看電視了，維克多嘆了口氣。

第二節比賽結束了，進入中場休息時間。鏡頭漫無目的地掃過觀眾席，但人太多了，維克多沒找到認識的面孔。不一會兒後開始了kiss cam的環節，若是平時的維克多就轉台了，但這次他不肯放過任何一個拍攝觀眾席的鏡頭。

如果他也一起去就好了。他可以坐在勇利身旁，和他肩挨著肩，一起吃爆米花，一起歡呼喝采。要是kiss cam拍到了他們，他一定會毫不猶豫地親吻勇利的。就算鏡頭的愛心框住的是勇利和坐在他另一邊的……優子好了。維克多也會摟住勇利，給他一個甜蜜的吻，逼得鏡頭移過來拍到他。他們會全心沉浸在深吻中，完全注意不到鏡頭是否還在拍它們。直到勇利笑著把他推開，要他專心看比賽。

他回味起在電視台的服裝間裡的那個吻，沉醉於那數秒間感受到的美好和幸福。事實上，他出神的頻繁程度，正是這兩日效率低落的罪魁禍首。

這時螢幕上出現了他幻想中的男主角。

勇利吃驚地指著鏡頭，看起來可愛得不得了。維克多的快樂只維持了一秒，因為他接著發現坐在勇利身旁，被鏡頭的愛心圖案框在一起的正是優子。「不──」他正要呻吟，詛咒自己的想像力，但下一秒在他們後排的JJ奪取了鏡頭的注意力。JJ側過身以雙手捧起身旁的伊莎貝拉的臉，氣勢十足地吻了上去。伊莎貝拉只驚訝了半秒，隨即伸手按住他的後腦勺，兩人激烈地擁吻起來。

勇利目瞪口呆的臉大概和維克多現在的表情一模一樣吧。鏡頭稍微拉遠，維克多認出了克里斯、米菈等其他面試者，正全力鼓掌歡呼著。

桌上的手機響起了提示音。是勇利！

 _你看見了嗎！！！我第一次被KISS CAM_ _拍到！！！_

維克多笑著拿起了手機。

 

 

第一次看見勇利是在三年前的四大洲錦標賽電視轉播。雖然人離開了花滑圈，但維克多仍熱愛這項運動，總是記得收看重要比賽。

勇利美極了。那並不是乍見便令人眼睛一亮的驚異美貌，而是渾身散發如魔法般令人心醉神迷的美感，維克多越看越入神，彷彿被下了咒般無法自拔。

他想馬上飛去比賽現場，親眼看看他到底是不是真人。光看著他舞動，維克多腦中就響起美妙無比的音樂。那不是勇利表演的曲目音樂，他知道，因為他感受到的不是聽覺，而是如煙火般的腦內高潮。在短短幾分鐘內，維克多連眼睛都捨不得眨。

勇利下了冰面，和教練擁抱，泛紅的臉上綻開一個汗涔涔的笑容。維克多覺得胸口咚地受到重擊，那是他第一次覺得自己也許能真的愛上一個素未謀面的人。

他從來不知道自己是會追星的人。但維克多的粉絲生涯就此開始。他上網搶購和勇利有關的周邊商品，他加入粉絲論壇，蒐集雜誌訪談和剪報，看遍網路上所有表演和採訪影片。雖然機會不多，他偶爾仍能排開行程去現場看勇利比賽。親眼看他比透過鏡頭更令人屏息。

有時維克多會想，要是再晚個幾年退役，他也許還有機會和勇利在同一個冰面上競技，一起站上頒獎台。也許勇利也會認同他是個優秀的選手。也許他的戰利品收藏櫃裡，會擺著一張他和勇利的裱框合照。

但這只是想想而已。隨著雅可夫對他的期望越來越重，他在費茨曼企業的責任也只增不減。花滑選手的各種可能性已隨著華麗的表演服埋藏箱底了。只是有時看著訪談影片中勇利溫暖的巧克力色眼睛，還是不禁嚮往能和他見上一面。

勇利要引退的隱憂一直存在，但直到去年才得到他的親口證實。維克多知道如果他想和勇利說上話，這會是最後的機會。說服雅可夫將贊助名單擴展到花式滑冰並不困難，畢竟費茨曼企業一向對運動方面的贊助有興趣。難的是說服雅可夫讓他出席賽後宴會。費盡唇舌後維克多終於成功了，他費心打扮，盛裝出席。

而勇利本人超乎他的想像。

 

= = =      

 

球賽散場後，一行人決定找個小酒吧喝兩杯。JJ和伊莎貝拉雖然和他們一起走進店裡，但也和掉隊了沒兩樣。兩人自中場後就沒在看比賽了，只顧著把自己往對方身上貼。奧塔別克和尤里留在宿舍裡打電動沒出門，米菈說要給他們帶宵夜回去，和薩拉一起先走了。

眾人點了啤酒和食物，享受著下個任務來臨前難得的輕鬆氣氛。

「剛才好酷喔！」優子興奮地說。「我從來沒有被kiss cam拍過耶！」

「我也是！」勇利說。

「你們興奮什麼，又不是你們接吻。」克里斯說。

「光是被拍到就很嗨了！好像上電視一樣！」優子說。

「幾個月後就會變成實境秀明星的人還說這種話嗎！」披集吐槽她。

「噢，我從來沒有想過這方面的事。我們會變有名嗎？我的意思是，走在路上會有人認出來的程度嗎？」優子問道。

「比現在有名是一定的。我們之中應該不少人是為了名氣才來報名的吧？」披集說，「我就希望能因為知名度增加而接到更多工作。」

「出名也不錯，不過我想要的是獎金。」克里斯說，「我想成立自己的公司。」

「我想要的是費茨曼企業裡的高階經理的位子。」承吉說。「上實境秀帶來的名氣對我來說不是那麼重要，只要工作做得好，就有好名聲。這才重要吧。」

「這樣講也沒錯。」勇利說，「名聲不好的話，有名也沒用。」

「不一定喔，逆向操作也是一種行銷，你沒聽過嗎？可以引發話題。」克里斯說。「就算在實境秀裡表現得很差，評價也未必不好，說不定觀眾就愛看我們搞砸也不一定。」

「我就搞砸了。」安亞冷不防地說，在這之前她都一聲不吭地猛灌酒。

「我這次也做得不好，我們下個任務非建功不可！」優子安慰她。

安亞突然激動了起來，說格奧爾基會被淘汰都是她的錯，節目一定會把她剪輯得像個狐狸精壞女人，她的名聲全毀了。坐在她身旁的承吉毫無安慰她的意思，優子半心半意地勸了兩句，隨即被剛上桌的炸魷魚圈分心了。

「明天就要開始第五個任務了啊，兩天的假一下子就過去了。」披集嘆道。

「接下來還會有假期的啦，我們就算了，尤里天天過來，哪吃得消。」承吉說。

「他就算放假還不是照樣過來，今天一整天都和奧塔別克一起殺氣滿滿的打電動。」披集說。

「對了，聽說他就住在費茨曼大樓上面的樓層。」優子說，「今天出門前我聽見薩拉在問尤里他和維克多要花多少時間通勤，尤里說他們在樓上就有房間呢。」

「真好啊，都不用通勤，搭個電梯就到辦公室。」克里斯說。

 _所以他才會半夜出現在大樓的健身房裡。_ 勇利心想。

他答應維克多不再躲他，但自從在電視台之後，維克多就忙得沒時間和他相處。雖然這兩天下來他們透過訊息天南地北地聊了很多，但勇利仍覺得悵然若失。聊得越多，他就越想念維克多。

想和維克多面對面說話，而不是透過手機上的文字訊息。想聽他的聲音，想看他美麗的藍眼睛。想再一次被他親吻，就算再次躲進雜亂狹小的服裝間裡，也能令他魂牽夢縈。

明天新的任務開始，就見得到維克多了。但新的任務也代表新一波的忙碌和壓力等著他。這時機實在是太差了。

 

= = =

 

面試者們呵欠連連地在費茨曼大樓的大廳集合。經過兩天休假的狂歡，有人甚至還在宿醉呢。雅可夫不置可否地掃視著眾人，莉莉亞擺著一如往常的嚴峻表情，維克多則掛著若有似無的笑容。

「這週的任務，我要你們籌備並營運一間臨時餐廳。」雅可夫宣布道。「我租下了兩個店面，都有齊全的廚房配備和適度的裝潢。你們有兩天的時間完成一系列的開店準備，包括設計菜單、布置店面等等，並在第三天中午至晚上開門營業。內場的工作人員我會提供，你們不用下廚。」

餐廳！勇利腦中轟然一響。這可能是至今為止的任務中勇利最有把握的一個了，他可以派上很大的用場。轉念一想，這是個好機會，此時不出聲更待何時！他必須抓緊有勝算的任務爭取專業經理的位子，不然等到人數逐漸減少，專案經理被淘汰的風險也會越來越高。

「獲勝的標準不是淨利，而是客戶滿意度。我會給你們制式的客戶意見調查表供上門用餐的客人勾選，平均評分最高的隊伍獲得勝利。」雅可夫說道。「現在兩隊選出專案經理，待會會有人帶你們去實地勘察店面。」

「這次請讓我做專案經理！」雅可夫話語剛落，勇利便馬上對隊友們說。

「你有餐飲業的經驗嗎？」安亞問道。「我也還沒當過專案經理，我也想試試。我在快餐店打過工，接待客人方面我有信心。」

「我的老家在日本經營一家附有餐廳的溫泉旅館，我常常幫忙，裡裡外外的工作都做。所以餐飲業經驗我還算豐富。」勇利說。

「我也還沒當過專案經理。」披集說。「不過勇利這方面比我懂，我投勇利一票。」

皇冠隊迅速討論後同意由勇利擔任專案經理。而獵豹隊決定推出奧塔別克。

專案經理握有最大的權力，同時也有最大的淘汰風險。雖然不知是福是禍，但也只能硬著頭皮上了。

維克多對勇利露出鼓勵的笑容，但勇利只覺得自己緊張得要就地爆炸了。

 

= = = TBC = = =

 


End file.
